A sordid twist of destiny
by MarinaUchimaki
Summary: Elricest progresivo. ¿Por que has tenido que dejarme solo hermano?...¿Es que nunca te paso por la mente que seria mas feliz a tu lado y creciendo junto a ti?...¿Es que acaso no sabes que lo eres todo para mi?. Yaoi, Rape, prostitución.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Fullmetal Alchemist no es mio. Si lo fuera, la película definitivamente no hubiera acabado asi y el Elricest hubiera pasado de ser ligeramente perceptible a muy MUY obvio XD.

**Summary:** Elricest "progresivo" (poco a poco, osease paciencia plis). EdxAl. ¿Que pasaria si Al no hubiera cruzado al otro lado de la nave al final de la batalla? ¿Como habría tomado el perder a Ed para siempre y que clase de vida le esperaba ahora?. ¿En verdad Ed no retrasaría nunca?. Tal vez ambos se iban a encontrar con una gran sorpresa. Final alterno a la película.

**Advertencias:** Yaoi. Rape y prostitución(Shota), lenguaje fuerte aquí y allí, y un poco de violencia.

**Genero:** General /Angst/ Romance

**A/N:** Este fic surgió de un poco de tiempo libre y nada de Internet por unos días mientras visitaba una ciudad obligada por mis papas. Solo sin Internet (cuando ya se me habían acabado las cosas que hacer fuera) me aburrí lo suficiente como para animarme a escribir tanto. Y este es el resultado de matar mi aburrimiento mientras me iba. Ojala les guste. Aunque debo admitir que no estoy acostumbrada a hacer historias muy largas, nunca tengo tiempo suficiente para seguir una historia antes de perderle el interés, pero realmente tratare de seguir el ritmo de esta. Ya tengo bastante escrito lo que es un avance en ese aspecto. Los reviews serian muy apreciados. Siempre es bueno saber si estas haciendo un buen trabajo o no y saber que les gustaría ver en el fic. Si quieren dar ideas, bienvenidas. bye bye.

**Aclaraciones:** PoV(Point of View: Punto de vista). Marcare los puntos de vista en ingles por que asi me gusta mas. El fic esta escrito en Primera y Tercera persona, mas primera que tercera.

**-**

**"A sordid twist of destiny"**

**-Cuando tu no estabas part. 1-**

**Autora:** marina-uchimaki-elric

**-**

**Alphonse's PoV**

Mi hermano se fue para siempre de mi vida ese fatídico día de gran felicidad y gran tristeza, el día del ataque a la ciudad central...el día que tanto había estado esperando y por el que me había esforzado tanto esos tres largos años, el día en que al fin volvería a ver a mi hermano después de todo ese tiempo; Para mi lo era todo, ya que al despertar era como si el día en que perdimos tanto hubiera sido solo ayer...para mi el tiempo nunca paso, ni corporal, ni mental...pero entonces veía las fotografías, y veía a un Ed mas adulto, alguien con quien no recordaba haber estado jamas y eso me entristecía de sobremanera pues sabia que el tiempo si había pasado, y que a mi hermano nadie le regresaría esos años y jamas podríamos volver a vivirlos. Pero mas importante aun, quería tener a mi hermano de regreso...y almenos hacer contar esos años para el, regresarle un poco de lo que me había dado, agradecerle por haberme salvado como me habían dicho y haber estado ahí para mi. Eso había demostrado lo mucho que me quería, y eso me hacia feliz...pues realmente solo nos teníamos el uno al otro en este mundo.

Milagrosamente unos días antes del ataque había empezado a recordar, visiones de lo que habían sido esos cuatro años de viajes al lado de mi hermano, era genial poder tener un recuerdo mas fresco de mi Nii-san y extrañamente obtener el avance mental que había perdido de esos años, pero aun habiendo recuperado esas cosas seguía sin ser suficiente para mi. Memorias sin ninguna clase de sensacion, haber estado dentro de una armadura acompañando a mi Ni-san era como si jamas hubiera estado ahí con el del todo. Solo un eco de mi memoria y nadamas, en mi cuerpo, no había vivencia alguna...

Pero por fin lo había hecho realidad...al fin volvía a ver a mi adorado hermano, todo mi esfuerzo aprendiendo alquimia y buscando la manera de traerlo de vuelta por todos lados había dado frutos. Pero al parecer el destino tenia otros planes, en el ultimo momento cuando al fin habíamos terminado con la líder de la invasión del otro mundo, mi hermano decidió que tenia que acabar con la posibilidad de una nueva invasión para siempre y en ese momento corto la nave en la que estábamos en dos, me dijo que el destruiria el circulo de transmutacion del otro mundo y que yo debería destruir el de este, no podía creer lo que escuchaba, la agonía que me invadió en el momento en que la nave empezó a separarse era insoportable, intente correr a su lado, no podía irse de nuevo, almenos no sin mi!; Solo podía ver desolación en un futuro sin el...pero el coronel Mustang no me lo permitió, me agarro fuerte de la cintura y por mas que intente soltarme no pude...llore lágrimas de frustración, desesperación y un miedo inminente al futuro incoloro que se dibujaba en mi mente...no podía ser cierto, no era cierto que mi hermano me estaba dejando...para siempre.

Antes me había consolado y ocupado mi mente tratando incesantemente de traerlo de regreso, por que yo sabia que regresaría, no tenia duda...pero ahora...¿ahora que me quedaba?, por mas que quisiera a Winry y la abuela Pinako no era suficiente...me sentía mas solo de lo que no me había sentido jamas...por que ahora era una realidad. ¿Por que hermano?, ¿por que has tenido que ser tan egoísta?...o tal vez... el egoísta soy yo...tu a mi lado... o una nueva posible invasión...no lo se...y no quiero entenderlo tampoco. ¿Por que no ser egoísta cuando estas perdiendo lo único que te mantiene vivo y cuerdo?

¿Por que has tenido que dejarme solo hermano?...¿Es que nunca te paso por la mente que seria mas feliz a tu lado y creciendo junto a ti?...

¿Es que acaso no sabes que lo eres todo para mi?

**-**

**Winry's POV**

Fue algo muy duro. Perder a Edward al otro mundo fue algo difícil de aceptar. Antes albergábamos la esperanza, Mi abuela Pinako siempre me decía que el regresaría, que era demasiado terco y luchador como para darse por vencido y quedarse allá...lejos de nosotros, lejos de Al. Pero esta vez era definitivo. No pude hacer mas que aceptarlo, me dolía claro que si, pero de cierta manera era como si se hubiera ido en otro de sus largos viajes, solo que esta vez no regresaría a que su mecánica favorita le arreglara su automail. Hubo un tiempo en el que quise a Edward de una manera distinta a la amistad y casi hermandad que había por haber crecido juntos cuando niños. Pero con el tiempo comprendí que el nunca me vería como nada mas que su mecánica y amiga de la infancia, y que me quería como tal. Tal vez eso facilito mas para mi el aceptar su partida y desprenderme completamente de el, aunque siempre lo tendría en mi corazón.

Sabia lo que tenia que hacer, lo tuve claro en cuanto me entere. Yo sabia que Al no lo iba a aceptar e iba a sufrir mucho. Pero yo no lo dejaría solo. Yo iba a estar ahí para el, al igual que mi abuela. El era familia para nosotras, podía quedarse cuanto quisiera. Además tener su compañía siempre había sido muy grato. Yo y mi abuela trataríamos de que lo superara, y que siguiera con su vida. El seria mi hermanito pequeño ahora; Nunca podría reemplazar a Edward, eso no, pero haría cuanto estuviera en mis manos por que sonriera de nuevo. Aunque nada era fácil...

**Flash Back**

Schieska y yo habíamos encontrado a Al en las ruinas de la ciudad...solo mirarlo me rompió el corazón...al parecer había corrido hasta que ya no pudo mas...estaba todo sucio y lloraba desconsoladamente en el suelo. Nos acercamos a el y lo levantamos...yo lo abrace fuertemente y lo deje llorar en mi pecho, al poco rato el coronel Roy Mustang llego corriendo al lugar en el que estábamos, había estado buscando a Al también y nos contó como después de destruir el sello Al había corrido de su lado.

Al habia llorado hasta que se quedo dormido del cansancio, Mustang se acerco a el, lo tomo por debajo de las rodillas y lo levanto en sus brazos. El nos acompaño hasta Rizembul y antes de partir nos dijo que llamaría para verificar como se encontraba Alphonse y que si necesitabamos algo no dudáramos en llamarlo.

Cuando Al despertó, lo primero que hizo fue preguntar por Ed...me hubiera gustado decirle que todo había sido un sueño pero desgraciadamente no era así, sus ojos se abrieron de par en par inundandose de lágrimas y empezó a gritar que no era cierto, que le mentíamos e intento salir de la habitación para ir a buscarlo, pero entre mi abuela y yo lo detuvimos y guiamos al suelo cuando las fuerzas lo vencieron, entonces empezó a sollozar dolorosamente por lo bajo meciendose de adelante para atrás; No habían pasado ni dos segundos cuando empezó a temblar descontroladamente, a sudar frío y a pedir por su 'Nii-san' de una manera desesperada hasta llegar a los gritos de nuevo y luchando por levantarse otra vez...fue entonces que se soltó de nosotras, se alejo gateando y vació los contenidos de su estomago en el suelo, la sola idea lo enfermaba a tal grado, no podía soportarla. Había tenido una crisis.

Los siguientes días Al solo empeoro...no quería comer (teníamos que obligarlo), no hablaba, y se la pasaba en su habitación la mayoría del tiempo acurrucado en su cama abrazando una foto de Ed y y de el cuando eran pequeños o sentado junto al río perdido en sus pensamientos. Por mas que tratábamos de que se sintiera mejor y le dábamos palabras de aliento no parecía escuchar, era como si bloqueara todo lo que decíamos y solo contestaba asintiendo con la cabeza y la mirada ausente, Su estado era casi catatónico, Mi abuela y yo ya no sabíamos que hacer.

Un buen día, Al salio de su habitación a la hora del desayuno y por primera vez en meses tenia una sonrisa en su rostro, esta no alcanzaba sus ojos...pero era un gran avance. Se acerco a la mesa, se sentó y se sirvió. No era la gran cosa lo que se sirvió pero no le diríamos nada por miedo a arruinar este maravilloso cambio, no cambiamos del asombro, solo podíamos sonreír; y entonces paso otra cosa inesperada, dejo caer la cuchara en el plato y nos volteo a ver con mirada de arrepentimiento, No puedo olvidar como esa fue la primera vez que nos dirigió la palabra en meses, de su garganta salio un sonido lastimero para después dar paso a un doloroso "Lo siento". Estábamos mas que anonadadas, y confundidas. Pero le dijimos que no dijera tonterías que no pasaba nada, le di unas palmadas en la espalda y empezamos a reír todos juntos.

Sabíamos que Al no estaba bien del todo aun, y que con sus sonrisas trataba de ocultar todo lo que sentía en realidad, pero el esfuerzo que estaba haciendo era sorprendente, no podíamos pedir mas, después de todo desde ese maravilloso día Al empezó a hablar y a comer por su propia voluntad, sus ojeras se empezaron a esfumar y le regreso el color.

Las cosas estaban mejorando... me sentía tan feliz, y de cierta manera sentía que estaba cumpliendo con una encomienda no expresada por parte de Ed. Yo sabia que donde quiera que estuviese estaba deseando con todas sus fuerzas que Al estuviera bien y no sufriendo por el. Si tan solo se enterase de lo que había causado...pero ahora eso ya no importaba...

**Fin Flash back**

**-**

**Normal PoV. Meses después.**

"Al" dijo Winry tomándolo del hombro- "No tienes que irte, tu sabes que puedes quedarte aquí todo el tiempo que quieras ". Pinako asintió a eso con un ruido de aprobacion.

"Pero esto es lo que quiero, y de verdad no se como pagarles todo lo que han hecho por mi, ya no quiero ser una carga para la abuela Pinako y para ti"

"Pero como puedes decir eso Alphonse Elric!, no eres una carga!, y no hemos hecho nada como para que sientas que lo eres!, todo lo que hemos hecho por ti ha sido por que te queremos, por que eres nuestra familia, y no tienes por que pagar absolutamente nada Al!"

Al bajo la mirada y dijo. " Lo se...pero no puedo evitar sentirme así Winry comprendeme!. No puedo estar aquí para siempre quitándoles el dinero y la comida que ganan con tanto esfuerzo...es tiempo de que yo busque mi propio camino y manera de subsistir. Pero que sepan que les voy a agradecer toda la vida el que hayan estado ahí para mi después de-" corto la oración apretando los puños.

"Al..."susurro Winry entristecida.

"Por favor...solo dejenme ir" levanto la mirada viéndola directamente a los ojos. "Regresare...lo prometo"

Winry iba a decir algo en contra pero Pinako la interrumpió "Esta bien Alphonse, si eso es lo que quieres. Aun con tu corta edad, reconozco que eres un niño muy inteligente y que siempre piensa antes de actuar, confío en que estarás bien por ti mismo, y también confío en que no seras orgulloso y llamaras si estas en algún aprieto, ¿o me equivoco?"

Al asintió.

De los ojos de Winry empezaron a resbalar unas cuantas lágrimas, pero las limpio rápido con sus manos, y se abalanzo sobre Al abrazándolo fuertemente. "Mas te vale que cumplas tu palabra Alphose Elric!, o te iré a buscar donde quiera que estés para darte un buen golpe y traerte de regreso"

Al no dijo nada, solo le respondió el abrazo fuertemente y luego la soltó sin dejar de mirarla. Winry detecto tristeza e incertidumbre en su mirada pero rápidamente esto fue cubierto por determinación. Al asintió y rió diciendo. "Con esa amenaza ten por seguro que lo haré" termino riendo mas cuando winry puso cara de enojada y le dio un golpecito jugueton en la cabeza, para después despeinarlo y sonreír también.

Después de despedirse propiamente de Pinako también, Al se alejo de ellas caminando hacia la puerta y abriéndola con su maleta en la otra mano, volteo ligeramente la cabeza y dijo."Cuidense mucho. ¿Si?". Y con eso se fue de ahí dejándolo todo atrás...

**-**

**Alphose's PoV**

Hace unos meses, me di cuenta de algo en la casa de las Rockbell. Había estado tan metido en mi depresión y perdido de la realidad que no me había puesto a ver a las dos personas que tenia a mi alrededor, y de lo mucho que sufrían al verme así. No podía pensar en nadamas que no fuera mi hermano. En mi mundo todo estaba perdido, en realidad no veía nada, ni entendía nada, pero esa noche vino a mi una chispa de lucidez y flashes de sus miradas tristeza y palabras cruzaron mi mente, Antes no las había siquiera analizado, no tenia cabeza para nada, pero esta vez si que me di cuenta de todo ello. Fue entonces que comprendi que me estaba convirtiendo en una carga no importa lo que ellas dijeran. Comprendi que tenia que salir del estado en el que estaba, que este no me llevaría a ningún lado, y que no iba a ser yo quien las hiciera infelices, por que yo no soy el único que resintió la perdida de mi hermano...todo este tiempo había sido un completo egoísta al encerrarme en ese mundo...ellas Debian de sufrir tanto como yo y ahí iba a darles algo mas con que cargar...otra tristeza mas. Fue entonces que decidí que no volvería a caer...almenos no en su presencia, y que sonreiría para ellas todos los días, tendría que recuperarme por completo e irme cuanto antes pudiera de ahí...tenia que buscar mi propio destino, no quería ser ninguna carga para nadie...no iba a hacerlas infelices con mi triste presencia.

Y aquí estaba. Sentado en una banca de la estación sin saber a donde ir. Tal vez debería ir a Ciudad Central y tratar de encontrar algún trabajo. Veamos...que puedo hacer...Se hacer alquimia, y...hmm...siempre he sido bueno con las labores domesticas aunque sea algo mas bien femenino pero siempre era yo quien ayudaba a mi madre cuando pequeño, con las labores femeninas y otras no tanto, pero que aun así Ed nunca se molesto en- , No...no debo pensar en el ahora...

Comprare un boleto a Ciudad central e iré con la corriente, -suspire-, espero que esto realmente me funcione...

**-**

**Horas mas tarde en Ciudad central.**

Llegue ya algo tarde, eran mas o menos las 9:00 de la noche. Tenia algo de dinero que había estado guardando, no era mucho, pero seria suficiente para unas cuantas noches en un hotel o motel barato mientras encontraba algún trabajo, y con mucha suerte un lugar donde vivir. Pregunte en varios hoteles en una zona que se veía decente en la ciudad, y me instale en el mas económico. Caí rendido...solo quería dormir...mañana vería que pasaba...

-

**A/N:** Bueno, este es el primer capi. Espero les este agradando la idea de este fic, que en este punto no es muy clara aun. Pero dejen sus comentarios, diganme si quieren que siga o no. Actualizare muy pronto si aprietan ese botoncito que esta alla abajo XD. Ja ne!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Fullmetal Alchemist no es mio**

**Advertencias: Rape(Violación) en este capi, si no lo toleran mejor no lean.**

-

**"A sordid twist of destiny"**

-Cuando tu no estabas part. 2-

**-**

Sorprendentemente me levante muy temprano, eran las 7:00 am, entonces pensé que debía de aprovechar el tiempo, me bañe y me vestí como flash con mi traje negro y capa roja de siempre, Las ropas de mi hermano. Me daban cierto consuelo, no se porque, pero con ellas me sentía mas cerca de el y suprimían algo de mi dolor, por tonto que fuera pensar eso. Mi cabello estaba muy largo ahora y me lo amarre en una coleta con unos mechones de fuera como hacia desde que recupere mi cuerpo y me creció el pelo. Una rápida mirada en el espejo y sabia que cualquiera me podría confundir con mi hermano, eso no era bueno, no quería que nadie del cuartel se enterase de que estaba aquí solo. Seguro le dirían al Coronel Mustang enseguida, y este se los comunicaria a Winry y a la abuela Pinako. Además de todo mandaría a que me buscaran por toda Ciudad Central y cuando me encontraran, que no dudo que lo harían, me obligaría a quedarme en algún lugar en donde me pudiera tener vigilado y de paso, trataría de convencerme de aplicar para ser alquimista nacional.

La milicia...si que había pensado en aplicar para alquimista nacional, pero no...yo no quiero nada que ver con la milicia, antes había sido una necesitad para mi hermano y para mi para así poder encontrar la piedra filosofal. Pero ya no tengo razón alguna...subiré en esta vida por mi propia cuenta y no me iré por la via facil...no pienso ser un perro de la milicia sin una justificacion verdadera. Volví a sacar mi equipaje y me cambie rápidamente; Me deje el pantalón pero me cambie el saco negro por una camisa azul obscuro de manga larga y me solté el cabello...estaba muchisimo mas largo que antes, podía decir que lo tenia tan largo como lo tenia Ira. Ese pobre homúnculo...-sacudí la cabeza- Me lo llevare así, no creo que nadie me reconosca o me confunda con mi Ni-san de esta forma.

Salí a la calle y lo primero que hice fue comprar un periodico para buscar algún buen trabajo ahí. Así estuve por días, comprando un periodico, tachando los mejores trabajos y recorriendo lugar por lugar de los que había señalado, pero hasta el momento no había tenido suerte...siempre querían alguien mas grande de edad, alguien mas fuerte para cargar esto, alguien con experiencia para esto o para el otro. El dinero se me estaba acabando. tenia que cambiarme de hotel y rápido. Empaque mis cosas, pague la ultima noche y me fui de ahí. Pregunte a varias personas en donde podría encontrar un lugar donde quedarme algunas noches con el poco presupuesto que tenia. Todos me dijeron lo mismo, La zona mas horrible y peligrosa de Ciudad central. Realmente no quería pero no me quedaba mas remedio, tendría que arriesgarme. Así que me apresure y me dirigí hacia allá. Al llegar ahí lo primero que note es que había demasiadas casas en ruinas, y las pocas que había 'habitables y habitadas' estaban por caerse en pedazos también; No era muy tarde, pero ya había visto como en varias calles había hombres y mujeres prostituyéndose, e incluso uno que otro niño o niña. Me repugnaba la sola idea de ello, debía de ser horrible llevar esa vida. Decidí mejor no voltearles a ver y pasar lo mas rápido que podía de esas zonas.

Fue un rato después que entre el mar de casas y calles que encontré un lugar con un letrero de luces medio caído y parpadeante que decía, 'cuarteria', y abajo un letrero con plumón que decía, 'Se rentan cuartos'. No me lo digan! pensé sarcasticamente, nunca creí que en una cuarteria fueran a rentar cuartos, reí por lo bajo. Me dirigí rápidamente a la 'recepción' de la cuarteria, que en realidad era la casa de al lado que estaba señalada con otro letrero con plumón que decía ' Recepción' (flecha a la derecha). Toque la puerta y no paso nada, así que volví a tocar otras tres veces mas hasta que porfin me abrieron. De esa puerta salio una mujer alrededor de sus cincuenta y tantos años, algo gorda, con el cabello despeinado y que olia de una manera que solo podía atinar a decir que no se había bañado en días. Me volteo a ver con mirada aburrida y de mal humor y dijo. "¿que quieres niño?", Esta mujer realmente me ponía algo nervioso, "Ah...Hmm... bueno yo..."

"Si no tienes nada bueno que decir mejor largate ya mocoso"

"No, no, señora, yo...yo toque por el letrero que hay en la cuarteria"

La señora me miro como si fuera un marciano o tuviera dos cabezas y dijo "¿Que?, ¿Me quieres decir que TU quieres rentar un cuarto?, ¿Aquí? ¿Solo?.

"Si, solo para mi...¿podría mostrármelos?"

"Debes de estar loco para querer quedarte en una zona como esta, y lo peor de todo, 'solo', pero bueno no es mi problema, yo no me hago responsable de nada- dijo con desden. "Voy por las llaves esperame aquí".

No tardo mucho, la segui a la cuarteria, que era un largo pasillo(patio), con varias puertas, me llevo hasta una un poco mas allá de la mitad del pasillo y abrió la puerta invitandome a entrar. Era muy pequeño, Tenia una cama vieja, un buro, un baño pequeño y un closet pequeño para combinar, además de que no estaba muy limpio que digamos, pero eso tenia arreglo y por el precio que me dio por noche...no había lugar a reclamos. Acepte.

**-**

Había dormido incomodo, tan solo había acertado a sacudir las sabanas y el edredón de la cama, pero eso no la hacia menos inconfortable, esta se hundía y me dolía algo la espalda. Dedique toda la mañana a limpiar un poco el cuarto con los implementos que la señora 'Nishia' como me había dicho que se llamaba, me presto muy a regañadientes. No importaba que estuviera aquí pocos días, no me iba a exponer a que me picara algún animal o a enfermarme por vivir entre la suciedad y el polvo con quien sabe que enfermedad, además de todas formas no podría pagar por medicina...mejor prevenir que lamentar, me dije a mi mismo.

Fue en la tarde que salí de ahí con el periódico en el que había señalado los últimos trabajos en mano, Fui a todos ellos, pero de nuevo no hubo suerte...en uno casi me dicen que si, era en una casa donde solicitaban alguien que limpiara, pero llego una señora a pedir el trabajo también y se lo dieron a ella...ya me imaginaba que asi seria, prefieren a alguien que se vea con 'experiencia' en el ramo, desde luego no creen que un 'niño' pueda mantener una casa en buen estado, pero que me pongan a prueba!, no solo limpiaría, también repararía todo con alquimia. Ellos se lo pierden- me consolé suspirando.

Ya era el segundo día que había dormido en el cuarto, Venia de regreso de otro día en el que no! me habían empleado. Por primera vez me di cuenta de las miradas de que daban en este barrio. Antes había decidido no mirar a nadie y solo pasar rápido, pero no lo pude evitar esta vez ya que la persona que me miraba lo hacia de una manera intensa...de una manera que me daba miedo. Un pervertido seguro. Me miraba de arriba abajo con una media sonrisa en su cara. Y el no era el único. Fue entonces que note que las mujeres me miraban como preguntándose que hacia un chiquillo caminando solo por ahí. Otras personas con miradas nada amigables. y note también algunas bandas del lugar robando a la gente de por ahí e incluso a las prostitutas, Me sorprendí de ver que en cada bandita, siempre había alguien que utilizaba alquimia...lo hacia de un amanera torpe si...pero sin duda efectiva. Me enfurecía demasiado ver como usaban la alquimia con fines como esos, apreté los puños e intente librarlos pasandome siempre de acera. Fue entonces cuando escuche a una mujer gritando a unas calles de llegar a la cuarteria, corri hacia el lugar de donde provenían los gritos y vi como un hombre pegaba a la mujer que gritaba a la pared arrancándole las ropas. Tenia que hacer algo, pero no traía mis guantes para hacer alquimia, así que me acerque un poco, dibuje el circulo de transmutacion en la tierra y puse mis palmas sobre el. La tierra bajo sus pies se volvió blanda rápidamente y lo hundió hasta el cuello, le grite a la mujer que corriera. No se movía, así que me acerque, le tome de la mano y la jale corriendo fuera de ahí ante la mirada de odio y los gritos del hombre que había estado a punto de violarla.

"La pagaras!, me escuchas!, La pagaras niño!!". Me gritaba con rabia, pero ya no lo tenia a la vista. Corrí con la mujer lejos de ahí. Cuando nos detuvimos ella se me quedo mirando con confusión. Yo aun no recuperaba la respiración...aun no tenia la condición que quisiera tener, después de todo había vuelto a 'nacer' no hace mucho. y aunque no lo quisiera aceptar aun era frágil.

"¿Esta bien?" le pregunte.

"¿Por que me salvaste?" Me pregunto aun con su mirada de confusión.

¿por que la salve?, ¿es que acaso no quería ser salvada?

"¿A que se refiere?"

"¿Si, por que salvaste a alguien como yo?, soy una prostituta, nadie se molesta nunca." me molestaba de verdad que dijera eso, ¿por que había personas con ideologías tan cerradas y egoístas?. Como siempre el ser humano marginando al ser humano, Pero era inevitable, tendría que casi desaparecer la raza humana y volver a empezar para que dejara de existir algo así. Y de todas formas al final volvería a surgir, seria todo un circulo vicioso...

"Que seas prostituta no quiere decir que no seas un ser humano, y como todo ser humano tu también tienes sentimientos, no habría razón por la que no debería salvarte como a cualquier otra persona".

Ella sonrió a esto y suavizo su mirada al instante. "Para ser tan joven de verdad que entiendes de la vida. Eres un buen chico. Gracias, te la debo"

"De nada y no me debes nada"- le dije al tiempo que me rugía la panza.

Ella rió un poco y me dijo "Al parecer tienes hambre, ¿quieres venir a mi casa a cenar? es aquí cerca, no tengo mucho que ofrecerte, pero aunque sea dejame pagártelo así."

"Eso seria muy bueno, no he estado comiendo muy bien ultimamente" dije sonrojándome un poco pasando mi mano por mi nuca.

"Entonces vamos, por cierto, me llamo Lory, ¿y tu?"

"Alphonse, Un gusto"

**-**

Su casa era como la imagine, pequeña, y cayéndose en pedazos como todas las demás, pero no estaba apunto de hacer ningún comentario. Me preparo una cena sencilla, pero deliciosa, y estuvimos platicando un largo rato de una cosa u otra. Ella quiso saber que estaba haciendo por ahí en primer lugar, le comente que no tenia padres, y tampoco mucho dinero. Le mentí y le dije que había estado rondando desde que ellos murieron por varias ciudades, trabajando aquí y allá, y que ya no me quedaba mucho dinero, no me gustaba mentir, pero era mejor que no supiera mucho sobre mi. Y entonces ella me contó como había llegado a la vida que tenia, me dijo como la había raptado cuando niña en una camioneta, que iba caminando y le pidieron una dirección para encontrarse con que dos tipos se bajaron enseguida y uno de ellos le cubrió la nariz con un pañuelo. Y después de eso, solo recordaba haber despertado en un lugar extraño en el que la empezaron a explotar como prostituta. Sin dinero, sin saber donde se encontraba y sin manera de comunicarse no pudo hacer mas que aguantar hasta que en un descuido de sus captores logro escapar. había trabajado en otras cosas para juntar dinero y regresar a su ciudad natal con sus padres, pero cuando lo logro fue solo para enterarse que sus padres habían muerto a manos de algún delincuente, y tampoco habían tenido tiempo de dejarle nada...habían perdido la esperanza de encontrarla y todo el dinero y propiedades se destinaron a la beneficencia. No tenia nadie mas a quien acudir. Así que al principio siguió trabajando en cualquier empleo que encontrara, pero a ultimas termino aquí en central, en este barrio de perdición, y de nuevo ejerciendo la prostitución, aunque ahora por su cuenta. Le pregunte por que la decisión y me dijo que el dinero no le rendía, que siempre pasaba hambre y frío y que se harto de ello; Por mas que lo detestara sabia que prostituyéndose iba a ganar muchisimo mas, y siendo aquí la capital, y este el barrio con mas afluencia de este tipo en el lugar, no vio por que debería de vivir en ningún otro lado.

Ya era muy tarde y me tenia que ir, pero antes ella me pidió que tuviera cuidado en los alrededores, que estas calles estaban inundadas de demasiada escoria. Me despedí de ella con un abrazo y regrese con cautela a la cuartería.

Su historia me había dejado realmente pensativo, triste y deseando con todo mi corazón poder ayudarla, pero apenas y me podía ayudar yo. Y entre las cosas que dijo, hubo algunas que me hicieron sentir algo de miedo, ya que estas se parecían demasiado a mi situación. Pero no le di muchas vueltas. De depresiones no quería saber nada, ya lo había tenido como mi infierno personal no hace mucho. y no iba entrar en pánico ahora.

**-**

Amanecí cansado, si, cansado...eso me pasaba por dormirme tarde sabiendo que me tendría que levantar temprano si quería regresar también 'temprano'. Como había sido mi rutina desde que llegue a Central, fui a buscar trabajo. Pero esta vez cambio mi suerte, por fin!, había salido un trabajo en el que no me podrían rechazar, digo, no tenia que cargar nada ni necesitaba haber estudiado nada tampoco, además de que no tendrían que dudar de mis habilidades de limpieza que sigo insistiendo que son muy buenas. Lo que encontré era un trabajo de jardinería ¿que tan difícil podía ser podar el pasto?. En seguida me dirigí ahí, era una casa muy grande, y me refiero a 'Gigante'. Ya veía todo el trabajo que tendría por delante si me contrataban. Toque el timbre y me abrió un portero, le dije que estaba ahí para el trabajo de jardinería y entonces me dijo que iría por la encargada de las contrataciones, que esperara. Estuve recargado en el pilar de la puerta mucho pero mucho rato, y no era para menos, por que si la encargada se encontraba dentro de la casa, la única manera de llegar rápido al portón seria en coche, estaba mas que seguro que los dueños jamas salían sin uno, y si querían ir a caminar un rato no tenían siquiera que salir de la propiedad. Un rato después, por fin llego la encargada vestida bastante formal...se me quedo mirando calculadoramente y después sonrió.

"¿Así que tu eres quien quiere el trabajo?¿O solo vienes acompañando a tu papa?" pregunto asomándose de lado a lado a ver si veía a mi papa 'el jardinero'. Pero entonces se me ocurrió una idea...claro!, podría usar eso.

"No, no vengo con mi papa. Pero no es necesario, yo soy muy bueno en la jardinería, mi padre me enseño todo lo que tenia que saber sobre ella desde pequeño. Si me contrata, le aseguro que tendrá un jardín impecable y bonito siempre."

Se me quedo mirando extrañamente de nuevo "Viéndote bien, no pareces el hijo de un jardinero ni pareces jardinero tu mismo, tu tienes porte, pero bueno, en esta vida hay de todo" dijo suspirando "Puedes empezar hoy, el jardín como te darás cuenta es muy pero muy grande, así que te llevara días terminarlo todo. Se te pagara por día, el sueldo es bueno así que si de verdad quieres conservar este trabajo mas te vale que no me decepciones hoy que es tu día de prueba...no es por se mala, pero después de todo para eso estoy aquí, para eso me pagan"

"Lo entiendo perfectamente señorita, se lo difícil que es conseguir trabajo y tampoco me gustaría que la despidieran a usted"

La señorita rió y me pidió que pasara. Caminamos, caminamos y caminamos. Hasta que llegamos a una pequeña bodega que estaba en el jardín trasero de la casa, Justo atrás de esta. Estaba lleno de todos los implementos de jardinería que un jardinero podría soñar con tener. Carrito y todo.

"Bueno...entonces te dejo para que comiences, empezaras de atrás para adelante. Avanza tanto como puedas. Si quieres algo de tomar o comer ve ahí.- me señalo una palapa que estaba justo al lado de una piscina gigantesca al igual que la casa. Vaya, una tienda dentro la casa. Genial.

"¿Me cobraran?" pregunte temeroso de la respuesta, pues si lo hacían moriría de sed y hambre.

"No, tu dile que eres el jardinero, en esta casa la comida y bebida va junto con el sueldo" me guiño el ojo. "Bueno, te dejo ya"

"Gracias" le dije aunque creo que no me escucho, entonces me dispuse a recolectar todo lo necesario en el carrito y lo conducí hasta el extremo derecho de la parte trasera del patio, veamos...arboles, arboles, arboles...pasto, pasto, pasto...plantas. Suspire...jardinero...Bueno, no me puedo quejar, conseguí un trabajo que paga bien y en el que me regalan la comida. Además, lo mejor es que con esa paga podre salir porfin de la cuarteria!. Esto me hace realmente feliz, ya estoy harto de ver todas las atrocidades que pasan por ahí, de las miradas que recibo siempre y del miedo que me da aveces. Esto me dio energía renovada "Bien! plantitas aquí les voy!"

**-**

"Uff", al fin termine- me dije limpiándome el sudor con una pequeña toalla que me trajo la encargada que había venido cuando la llame por el interfon a su 'oficina'.

Se quedo mirando anonadada la parte del jardín que había hecho con la boca abierta. "¿Como has hecho para darle esa forma a los arboles?" me pregunto al fin.

reí un poco, eso era un secretito, 'alquimia', "Le dije que mi padre me enseño muy bien la jardinería, y el arte en arboles es mi especialidad." Para todo lo demás había usado los implementos, pero los arboles quedaría mejor si usaba alquimia asi que lo hice.

"Niño...has quedado oficialmente contratado, a los dueños les va a encantar esto!" exclamo feliz. " Acompañame a mi oficina para que te de tu merecido pago"

**-**

Otra vez era tardisimo, y estaba muy pero muy cansado, después de todo no había dormido bien la noche anterior, me levante cansado, trabaje demasiado y ahora no puedo con mi alma...pero aun así tenia una sonrisa satisfecha en el rostro...esta era la primera vez que alguien me pagaba por hacer algo yo mismo. Me sentía tan autosuficente!...si...eso es bueno.

Iba a paso lento, mis energías no me daban para mas, y no iba poniendo mucha atención a mi alrededor tampoco. Lo que paso después fue tan repentino que no pude ni parpadear, estaba pasando por un callejón que ni siquiera había notado cuando un tipo se abalanzo sobre mi y me dio un fuerte golpe en la cabeza tirándome al suelo y sosteniendome ahí. Se me nublo la vista y sentía que me latía la cabeza del dolor.

"Es el!" grito el hombre riendo de una manera un poco desquiciada, "El es el chico del que les hable, el mocoso que me enterró hasta el cuello con alquimia ayer!"

No podía ser...solo podía ser una persona...el hombre que había tratado de violar a Lory.

"Sueltame!" grite tratando de safarme de su agarre en mis manos. Mi vista se empezaba a aclarar y vi como seis tipos mas se nos acercaban.

"Vaya, vaya Ricci, pero que tenemos aquí" Dijo quien parecía ser el líder de la banda mirandome detenidamene. "Asi que tu chico es un niño bonito...Parece que no solo podrás tener tu venganza, sino que nos has encontrado a la presa perfecta para llevarle a Rutia!." Rió el hombre con un brillo en los ojos que no prometía nada bueno.

"Tan solo mírenlo" le dijo a los otros "Facciones finas, ese cabello rubio amielado tan bonito y largo, buen cuerpo, y piel...- se detuvo agachándose sobre mi y rozando sus dedos contra mis mejillas.

"No me toques!" le dije intentando safarme de nuevo.

"Suave como la seda...".prosiguió ignorandome. "Tal como se ve...hermoso...muy hermoso, podría pasar por una chica, Rutia pagara MUY bien por el, hoy es nuestro día de suerte chicos!"

Los demás vitorearon en triunfo asintiendo y riendo.

El hombre llamado Ricci hizo un ruido para ser notado por el líder.

"¿Si Ricci?"

"¿Puedo tenerlo yo antes de entregárselo a Rutia?, dijiste que podría tener mi venganza"

El líder lo miro un momento y soltó una risotada. "Pero que dices, claro que si, y no solo tu, todos lo probaremos antes de entregarlo, aun yo no puedo dejar ir a un pastelito como este cuando aun es gratis!"soltó otra risotada a la que los demás le siguieron. "Arrastrenlo al callejón" ordeno.

"No!, No!,Sueltenme! por favor!"empecé a gritar de una manera histérica, estaba completamente aterrado. Seguía luchando contra ahora el agarre de todos los demás que me arrastraban. Pero no tenia fuerzas. "No quiero, por favor!" grite de nuevo mientras unos me agarraban fuerte de las manos sobre mi cabeza y otros me empezaban a arrancar la ropa.

"Te lo mereces mocoso!, y no es mi culpa si los demás también quieren jugar contigo, eso te pasa por andar defendiendo prostitutas!, y ahora seras una tu también!" Rió desquiciado. " Eso te pasa por ser bonito y andar tan solito!"

Ricci fue quien me había arrancado la camisa, y había empezado a besar mi cuello de una manera casi salvaje hasta que llego a mi oído y me susurro "Te dije que me las pagarías..."

"No!, dejame empaz!, no hagas esto por favor!.. Hare cuaquier cosa que me pidas pero no esto!" le dije en un intento desesperado con la grimas empezando a derramas de mis ojos.

"Como si eso fuera a funcionar" Oí la voz del líder que se acercaba a tomar parte. "Suena tentador niño, pero ¿que mas te podría pedir Ricci?, solo volvería a intentar tomarte y tu volverías a negarte ¿no lo crees?, todo lo que quiere es tu cuerpo, al igual que yo, y todos los demás."Ahora callate y coopera!" grito al tiempo que me acestaba otro golpe.

Mi cabeza daba vueltas de nuevo y mi vista se desenfoco "No porfavor, no..." solo pude susurrar debilmente confundido mientras sentía como me arrancaban los pantalones y el boxer que traía debajo. Podía sentir varias lenguas recorriendo la sensible piel de mi torso y mis pezones, lo que me hizo sentir algo que solo podía identificar como placer, y que al mismo tiempo me daba asco de mi mismo por ello.

Pronto sentí como alguien me separo las piernas y posiciono algo duro en un lugar donde no debería. "NO, NO PORFAVOR DETENT-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!"

Ricci había empujado su erección pulsante dentro de mi sin ninguna clase de preparación. Mis ojos estaban abiertos de par en par mientras gritaba fuertemente del inmenso dolor que me estaba ocacionando. Podía sentir como se empezaba a mover dentro y fuera de mi salvajemente y gimiendo de placer. Sentía que me iba a partir en dos si no paraba ya.

"DETENTE, PORFAVOR...NO PUEDO..."

"Pronto te sentirás bien ya lo veras" oí la voz del líder que me agarro de la quijada abriéndome la boca e introduciendo su miembro asqueroso dentro de ella empezando a moverse de adentro hacia afuera. Me estaba ahogando. y empecé a jadear pero eso solo pareció hacerlo sentir mejor ya que dio un rugido de placer. No podía...Ya no podía, el dolor estaba nublando mis sentidos, parecía que mis nervios se quemaban y sentía un asco gigantesco. Eso sin contar los golpes que me habían dado en la cabeza. Fue entonces que pararon. y tuve una chispa de esperanza de que se apiadaran de mi. Pero no...solo lo habían hecho para intercambiarse una vez que Ricci habia terminado dentro de mi llenadome en lugares que no debería ser capaz de sentir. El líder se introducio también dentro de mi de una manera igual o mas salvaje de lo que lo había hecho Ricci mientras otro de los miemos de la pandilla introducía su miembro en mi boca y otro me sostenía las manos.

"Chupalo pequeña prostituta!"

Esto no me podía estar pasando. Ya podía ver sus caras y gestos de placer mientras los demás observaban excitados y me estaban mordiendo y chupando por todos lados para aunar al dolor que me inundaba. Podía ver como el miembro de ese hombre desconocido entraba y salia de mi boca violándola una y otra vez. Mi cuerpo estaba siendo usado de la manera mas vil que jamas me hubiera podido imaginar. Solo quería morir...

En ese momento mi cuerpo empezó a temblar violentamente, se me fue el color de la cara y los ojos me rodaron detrás de la cabeza. No pude soportar el gran dolor y asco que sentía...ya no supe mas..

**-**

**A/N: **Y aqui el segundo capi. Sus opiniones serian muy apreciadas, ja ne!.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **Fullmetal Alchemist no me pertenece.

**A/N: **Muchas gracias Inugami83 por tu review!. Ha sido el primero y unico y es importante XD. Por lo visto no les gusta mucho mandar reviews en el fandom de fullmetal en español aqui en Fanfiction, ne?T.T. Bueno pero no importa yo seguire escribiendo por que quiero baaaah aunque quiza ire mas lento por que nadie me apura lol.

**-**

**"A sordid twist of destiny"**

-Cuando tu no estabas part. 3-

**-**

**Normal PoV**

"Son unos idiotas!" Rugió una mujer alta y pelirroja "Si me van a traer a un chico como este, lo quiero vivo y sano!!, no al borde de la muerte!. Cuentas veces tengo que decírtelo Stark!."

"Lo siento Rutia, pero solo nos estábamos divirtiendo un poco cuando empezó a temblar y entonces se desmayo, no pensamos que fuera nada malo, pensamos que solo fue del dolor"

"Por eso son unos idiotas!, Estaba pálido como una hoja Stark!" Grito. "¿Cuantas veces te he dicho que NO juegues con MIS posibles adquisiciones!. Y es que podrías ser un poco mas inteligente y almenos medirte en tus jueguitos!"

Stark chasqueo la boca y se volteo enojado. "Bueno ya estuvo! la cosa aquí es que sobrevivio asi que entonces ¿que?, ¿Te lo quedaras?"

"De verdad que eres un idiota con mucha suerte. Me lo quedare. Pero solo por que no estoy ciega, te has conseguido un niño precioso, y cuando se recupere valdrá oro molido"

"Eso es exacto" sonrió Stark "Entonces estarás de acuerdo en pagarme la generosa cantidad que te había propuesto por teléfono y que no aceptaste. Eso o nada Rutia tu dices"

Rutia lo miro con odio y fue a sacar un fajote de billetes de un escritorio. "Pudrete Stark" le escupio dandole el dinero.

"Es siempre un placer hacer negocios contigo"

**-**

**Edwards PoV. "La Tierra"**

Han sido ya casi un año desde que tuve que dejar Amestris para destruir el sello en el mundo de las maquinas que podría llevar una nueva invasión a mi mundo. Hacerlo fue algo que no tuve que pensar dos veces. Yo sabia que mientras siguiera existiendo el sello en este mundo el peligro para Amestris seria inminente. Siempre hay un loco que se le ocurre probar ciertas cosas haber que pasa, y era muy probable que algún otro habitante de la 'Tierra' como ellos llaman a su mundo se le ocurriera la maravillosa idea de visitar Amestris de nuevo. Sabia que era un sacrificio que solo yo podía hacer...si no lo hacia yo, entonces ¿quien lo haría?. Mi padre había muerto ya a manos de Envidia para activar el sello cuando la invasión, y nadie mas del otro lado tenia el conocimiento suficiente...no lo destruirían...seria todo lo contrario tal como había predicho. Pero por otro lado mi hermano Al trataría de evitar que lo hiciera y sabotearía la caída o bien terminaria atrapado también en el mundo de las maquinas conmigo. Así que corte la nave en dos...yo contaba con que Mustang entendiera lo que estaba haciendo rápido y lo retuviera de brincar al otro lado mientras aun estuviera lo suficientemente cerca para hacerlo. Y así lo hizo...

Me dolió el corazón cuando escuche como Al lloraba pidiendome desesperadamente que no me fuera. En ese momento de verdad me dieron ganas de lanzarme de la nave y quedarme en Amestris. Pero ya no había vuelta atrás...era algo que tenia que hacer. Y ya nunca podría tener la oportunidad de abrazar a mi hermanito Al, de disfrutar de su presencia ahora que ya tenia su cuerpo y no esa armadura metálica y fría... de empezar a vivir la vida que tanto habíamos deseado...Hacia esto por su bien y el de todo Amestris. Pero también sabia que le estaba fallando como hermano dejándole a su suerte, y no cumpliendo mi rol de hermano mayor cuidando de el como debería haber sido. Ahora tendría que arreglárselas solo. Y solo podía desear con toda mi alma que lo superase pronto, y que hiciera su vida al lado de Winry y la abuela Pinako quienes no tenia duda iban a estar ahí para el. Al tendría un hogar... y todo iba a estar bien. Sin importar cuanto sufriera yo por el...

Todo eso lo pensé en el transcurso de la nave al otro mundo...y cuando llegue ahí, se había esfumado mi resolución...pero ya estaba condenado a quedarme para siempre. Así que me dispuse a planear como acabaría con el problema en mano. Y así lo hice, viaje mucho tiempo buscando la bomba de uranio que tanto se presumía tenían ya en esta 'Tierra', y la utilice para destruir el sello...No sin un millón de problemas y batallas de por medio. Pero al final resulto bien.

Ahora que ya he destruido por lo que vine a este mundo...realmente ya no me queda nada...mas que intentar vivir una vida en un mundo en el que desearía no estar, pero al que tampoco puedo ignorar...La Tierra es ahora mi mundo y tendré que aprender a vivir aquí, y ayudar en lo que pueda...

**-**

Después de terminar con mi cometido, decidí irme a America, Tenia algo de dinero guardado que mi padre Hohenheim había dejado en el lugar que vivimos la primera vez que vine a este mundo, y otro tanto que había ganado durante los años que viví con Alfons Heidrich...si que lo iba a extrañar...aunque el no era realmente mi hermano había sido un verdadero consuelo. Me imaginaba como mi hermano se veria asi si tuviera su edad y como lo estaba viendo de carne y hueso. Y al final mas que un reemplazo de mi hermano lo empecé a ver como a otro hermano mas. Pero ahora que de verdad no tenia esperanza de salir de este mundo, el ya no estaba...había sacrificado su vida para que lograra llegar a mi mundo, y lo iba a recordar siempre con cariño...tanto así o mas le debía.

Ahora estaba en un País llamado Estados Unidos, me había logrado establecer sin muchos problemas y con suerte había logrado conocer a un adinerado erudito en varias materias que me había tomado bajo su ala debido a mis conocimientos y deseos de aprender mas sobre este mundo y todas las materias en que se había desarrollado. Lo había conocido en un tren, Nos habíamos puesto en la misma cabina y no paraba de verme. Eso realmente me había molestado y no pude evitar preguntarle si tenia algún problema conmigo. Se había disculpado enseguida y con algo de esfuerzo y presión bajo mi mirada molesta me dijo que le recordaba mucho a su hijo muerto. Me había quedado sin palabras, No habia sabido que decirle y solo atine a expresar que lo sentía. Después de eso el ambiente se relajo y la platica fue amena. el viaje era largo así que pudimos hablar de muchas cosas. Quiso saber de donde venia, que hacia en Estados Unidos y a que me dedicaba. Le dije que era de Munich y que había venido a America queriendo alejarme de todos los problemas que había allá y deseando poder aprender tanto como pudiera del mundo. Que era una afición mía. Fue entonces que me dijo que el mismo tenia la afición de comerse al mundo...quería saberlo todo y que era considerado un erudito por muchos. Me contó como viajaba a los lugares en donde ocurrían ciertos fenómenos con la esperanza de descubrir como ocurrían, ¿que los provocaban?, buscando el por que de todo, reuniendo datos, estudiandolos y haciendo teorías. Me pareció fascinante, eso era básicamente parte de lo que quería hacer y me preguntaba si podría unirmele. Con ese motivo me anime y le conté sobre las materias en las que tenia mas conocimiento, la Química, mi otra 'afición' por el tema de la alquimia y por lo que me había matado estudiando los años que había estado en la tierra, La mecánica. Pero ni siquiera tuve que pedírselo directamente, el me lo había ofrecido sin tener que hacerlo. Me dijo si quería podía acompañarlo en sus viajes de observación y que tenia una casa muy grande y muy vacía también desde que su hijo y sus esposa había muerto de una extraña enfermedad, y si lo deseaba podía quedarme ahí y ayudarlo con todos los estudios que realizaba después de dicha observación, que mis conocimientos le serian útiles, y que el podría enseñarme muchisimas cosas mas sobre varias materias. No lo pensé dos veces y acepte.

Con el tiempo comprendi que ahora era yo quien estaba siendo un reemplazo y consuelo para alguien. Waltz (como me dijo que lo llamara) me veía como a su propio hijo y realmente no me molestaba, si eso le daba felicidad quien era yo para quitársela, después de todo yo mismo le había tomado aprecio y no me estaba haciendo ningún mal con ello. En el tiempo que había estado en su casa, había aprendido infinidad de cosas y visto muchas otras fascinantes. Habíamos viajado y aprendido mucho sobre varios fenómenos naturales y los lugares donde ocurrían. Además con todo lo que me habia enseñado, pronto podría conseguir un trabajo como maestro si lo quisiera, pero por lo pronto estaba bien donde estaba ya que el señor Waltz se había negado a que lo ayudara con sus investigaciones de gratis y tampoco me quería cobrar por enseñarme nada. Me tenia demasiado consentido por decirlo de una manera. Realmente no podía sentir mas que agradecimiento hacia el hombre que me estaba abriendo las puertas a este mundo con sus enseñanzas, y que al mismo tiempo me daba algo que hacer para no pensar en las cosas que tanto me dolían, para no pensar en Al, Winry...mi mundo, y como los extrañaba tanto, en especial a mi hermano...me preguntaba que estaría haciendo en este momento?, ¿Estaría bien? ¿Era feliz?...lo que no daría por regresar a el. Estas noches en las que no puedo parar de pensar serian mi eterna agonía...

**-**

**8:00 am**

"Edward!" grito Waltz abriendo la puerta de mi recámara de golpe "Tenemos todo el dia de hoy para prepararnos, nos vamos mañana muy temprano!" dijo emocionado.

¿q-que?, ¿a donde?" Pregunte desperezándome de la cama confundido.

"Me han dado noticia de un lugar bastante extraño, Es en un desierto de México, lo llaman 'la zona del silencio' y ahí ocurren extraños fenómenos de magnetismo, no funciona ningún aparato electrónico, la vegetación es muy rara y los locales dicen que la gente desaparece. Se cree que hay un portal a otra dimensión en el lugar. ¿No te parece fascinante!?"

¿Un portal a otra dimensión?...¿podría ser eso posible?...

"Si, fascinante... ¿Que tan cierto crees que sea?" pregunte pensativo e incrédulo.

"Eso es exactamente lo que comprobaremos. Iremos con unos buenos amigos. Vamos a investigar con los locales, y haremos pruebas. Todo puede ser posible!" dijo aun emocionado

Si tal portal existia...quizas habría una posibilidad de regresar a mi mundo, pero...tambien habria una posibilidad de que este llevara a un lugar completamente diferente, o que simplemente me llevase a la nada y morir...

"¿Y no tienes miedo de acabar en otro lugar?¿De que te atrape el portal y no poder regresar jamas?¿o que solo sea un vórtice de energía y morir?" le dije ante su obvia serenidad ante el asunto. Es como si no estuviera sopesando la posibilidad de desaparecer para siempre por investigar la llamada 'Zona del silencio'. Si bien sabia ya yo como era el estar atrapado en un mundo que no era el tuyo alejado de toda la gente que conoces y la vida como la conoces.

"Bueno. En cuanto a eso, según se mientras no caminemos por el lugar incorrecto podemos hacer tantas pruebas como queramos sin ningún problema. Se dice que el portal esta pasando un punto determinado. Solo tenemos que informarnos bien en donde han ocurrido la mayoría de las desapariciones y evitar el lugar. Solo queremos observar de cerca los fenómenos que ocurren alrededor del portal, ver las condiciones que hay para que este pueda existir y comprobar si son favorables para que dicho fenómeno sea cierto científicamente." Se me quedo mirando viendo la preocupación aun reflejada en mi rostro y agrego. "No nos acercaremos mucho, no te preocupes. Y si aun tienes dudas al caminar por la zona puedes arrojar grandes piedras al aire para asegurarte." Me guiño el ojo con una sonrisa y salio de la habitación canturreando feliz. Siempre se ponía así cuando había un nuevo misterio científico que resolver...

Mi preocupación hacia el se amilano con eso. Pero ahora el problema era yo...

¿Existiria tal cosa de verdad? una manera de cruzar sin alquimia...y sin un sacrificio...

¿Acaso seria bueno guardar un poco de esperanza en regresar a mi mundo?...¿Valdría la pena tratar de cruzar el portal y arriesgarme a morir?

**-**

**Alphonse's PoV "Amestris"**

Los ojos me pesaban pero intente abrirlos lentamente. Estaba en una habitación sencilla recostado sobre una cama matrimonial y vestido en una bata blanca de seda, No había casi luz, las cortinas estaban cerradas.

¿Donde estoy?...¿Como llegue aquí? pensé frotando mi cabeza con una mano. Me dolía un poco, era una pulsación latente. Intente sentarme, pero enseguida sentí mucho dolor en mi cadera y caí de nuevo sobre la almohada. ¿Que me había pasado? No recordaba nada después de estar trabajando en la jardinería en esa casa gigantesca en la que me habían contratado. ¿Acaso me había caído de un árbol y me había desmayado?¿Me habían puesto en una habitación para los sirvientes o algo así?¿Y si era así...por que me dolía tanto cierto lugar?...

La puerta de la habitación se abrió de repente y por ella entro una mujer pelirroja. Vestía bien, su pelo era largo, y no era nada fea. Enseguida poso sus fríos ojos grises en mi y dijo "Así que por fin despiertas bello durmiente, ¿Como te sientes?."

Intente decir algo en el primer intento pero mi voz salio ahogada, como si hubiera estado gritando mucho. Así que lo volví a intentar. "Mal" dije por fin un poco ronco. "Me duele todo"

Enseguida su rostro se torno enojado, como si estuviera recordando un episodio desagradable y murmuro algo imperceptible para mis oídos para después volver a su mascara impasible."Eso es normal después de lo que te hicieron esos idiotas . Casi mueres. Pero estarás bien." Me dijo mirándome verificando mi estado "Solo tienes que descansar un poco mas"

"¿Lo que me hicieron esos idiotas? ¿Es que no me caí de un árbol y me trajeron dentro de la casa? ¿Donde estoy?" Pregunte inocentemente

"¿Caerte de un árbol?". repitió ella riendo un poco para si "Desearías! que eso fuera lo que te paso"dijo burlonamente. "¿Así que no lo recuerdas?" pregunto sonriendo de lado y mirándome expectante.

"No, por favor digamelo" esto empezaba a asustarme ¿tan malo había sido?, Intente recordar pero nada venia a mi mente.

Se quedo pensando un momento y por fin dijo "No, no te lo diré. Es mejor así, no necesito a un niño traumatizado en este lugar. Vuelve a dormirte y trata de descansar" Paro un momento para sonreirme cínicamente y agrego "Ahora que puedes" y camino hacia la puerta.

"No, espere!" le grite "¿Que lugar? ¿donde estoy!? ¿Quien es usted!?" le pregunte rápido pero ella me ignoro y cerro la puerta. Aun podía oírla riendo ante algo que me carcomía por saber.

¿Seria ella la dueña de la casa? ¿Por que no quiso decirme nada?. Necesito recordar. Pensé mientras mis párpados se cerraban, me sentía muy pero muy cansado...tal vez debería de hacerle caso...por ahora solo quiero...dormir. Me dije a mi mismo mientras caía en los brazos de Morfeo.

**-**

**Rutia's PoV**

Ha pasado ya una semana desde que trajeron al niño. Viviendo de suero hasta hoy muy temprano que se lo retiro ese estúpido doctor que tuve que conseguir para salvarle. Tuve que pagarle por su discreción también pero, tendrá que valer...estará bien pronto y entonces. Sonrió de lado. Y entonces empezara a hacer mucho, muchisimo dinero. Pensó jubilante.

-

**Mas tarde.**

Me sentía mucho mejor, ya no me dolía la cabeza y el dolor en mis regiones bajas y cadera estaban recediendo poco a poco. Estaba hundido en casi completa obscuridad. Ya debia ser de noche, pero necesitaba respuestas. Tenia que salir de esta habitacion. Había algo raro con la mujer que había venido antes, era demasiado fría, demasiado desdeñosa. No me había parecido una buena persona. A que se había referido cuando dijo que no necesitaba a un niño traumatizado en este lugar? ¿Entonces en verdad era ella la dueña de la casa?¿Me iba a despedir ahora que me había recuperado de algo que ni siquiera sabia que era?. Después de tanto esfuerzo para encontrar un trabajo! Pensé entristeciendome. No...no lo haría, ella dijo que tratara de descansar mientras podía, seguramente es que me haría terminar con todo el trabajo que quedaba. Si, eso debía ser...tenia que ser positivo.

Estaba sentado en el borde de la cama y con un poco de esfuerzo me pare, ya no me dolía tanto pero la molestia cuando me esforzaba aun estaba ahi. Camine hacia la puerta, gire la perilla lentamente y la abrí con sumo cuidado tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible. Algo no estaba bien en esta situación, y yo averiguaria que. Asome la cabeza para encontrarme en un amplio pasillo con varias puertas en ambos lados con una iluminación muy baja, se podría decir que romántica. No había nadie, así que decidí ir a explorar. Fue entonces que empecé a escuchar ruidos que provenian de varias puertas a lo largo del pasillo. Eran gritos...gritos de placer para ser exacto...venían de todos lados. Mis mejillas se calentaron enseguida y estaba seguro de que estaba rojo como un tomate. Me sentía como un pervertido parado ahí en medio del pasillo escuchando sin poder moverme...¿Que clase de lugar era este!?. Lo comprendería si fuera una sola habitación pero...¿por que tantas y al mismo tiempo!? eso definitivamente no era normal en una casa. Seguí caminando a paso mas rápido, tenia que salir de ese pasillo, me sofocaba. Pero de la nada me empecé a marear. Me estaba empezando a doler la cabeza. Un dolor que solo iba en aumento. Era como si alguien hubiera subido el volumen, el ruido a mi alrededor se empezó a hacer insoportable...No quiero oír esto...¿Que me pasa!?. De entre los gemidos y gritos de placer solo dos voces retumbaban mas fuerte que todas las demás empujandolas hacia el fondo...el mundo se estaba cerrando a mi alrededor e imagenes empezaron a aparecer en mi mente... gritos de placer, humillacion, dolor...

"lo estas gozando verdad!, esto te encanta! te gusta que te humille!, arrodillate y chupamela como la perra sucia que eres!" salio la voz de una de las puertas.

_Pronto te sentirás bien ya lo veras_

_Chupalo pequeña prostituta_!

"Desde hacia tiempo que te traía ganas pero me evitabas, ¿Por que!?" Grito enojado. "Bueno eso no importa." Rió satisfecho." Ibas a ser mía por la buena o por la mala!. Tengo dinero! y mucho!. Rutia ni siquiera lo pensó!!."

_¿Puedo tenerlo yo antes de entregárselo a Rutia?, dijiste que podría tener mi venganza!_

_Pero que dices, claro que si, y no solo tu, todos lo probaremos antes de entregarlo..._

"Me lastimas!!"grito una voz femenina."Para!!"

_DETENTE, PORFAVOR...NO PUEDO..._

"No no lo haré!, me la hiciste y ahora tienes que pagarla!!"

_Te dije que me la pagarías!_

"-Se oyó un grito ensordecedor de aquella voz femenina-"

_NO, NO PORFAVOR DETENT-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!_

"Callate ya!" se oyó una bofetada. "Mas te vale que cooperes o te va a ir peor!"

_Todo lo que quiere es tu cuerpo, al igual que yo, y todos los demás. Ahora callate y coopera! _

"No puedes hacer esto!"

_No!, déjame empaz!, no hagas esto por favor!.. Hare cuaquier cosa que me pidas pero no esto!_

"Claro que puedo! ya he pagado! así que no le importara a nadie lo que le haga a una prostituta como tu!!"

_Eso te pasa por andar defendiendo prostitutas!, y ahora seras una tu también!" Rió desquiciado..._

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO". No es verdad!, no lo es, no lo es, no lo es!. "No lo es!!". Eso no me había pasado a mi...no podía ser cierto!. Estaba delirando. Era el dolor de cabeza. Tendría fiebre!. Mis sentidos se recobraban pero caí al suelo y me arrastre contra la pared tapandome los oídos con mucha fuerza. "No..." Mis ojos se desbordaban en lágrimas encogido contra la pared. Era cierto...por mas duro que tratara de negármelo la verdad estaba ahí. Clara como el agua en la superficie de mi mente. No había engaño...ese dolor extraño que sentía allá abajo lo confirmaba pero no quería aceptarlo. Me levante tambaleante y corrí tan fuerte como el dolor me lo permitio hasta hallar una salida. Empuje fuertemente de una gran puerta de madera al final del pasillo. Esta se abrió sin esfuerzo haciendome caer de bruces del otro lado. No podía parar de llorar. Me habían violado. Me habían usado de una manera vil!, sucia y repugnante!...Quería vomitar. Asco...sentía tanto asco de mi mismo...estaba sucio...impuro...habia sido violado por...por todos ellos ¿no es asi?...

Quiero morir...

"¿Que es lo que haces aquí!?, Vuelve inmediatamente a tu habitación! necesitas descansar!"

Levante la mirada para encontrarme frente aquella mujer pelirroja que me visito antes. Mis ojos se abrieron desmensuradamente ante una gran realización. Lo que esos...esos seres habían dicho ese día. Me iban a llevar con una tal Rutia, ella pagaría bien por mi. y...dijeron que disfrutarían de mi mientras aun era gratis...Muchas habitaciones, gritos de placer, Rutia, Un lugar como este...solo podía significar una cosa. Me habían vendido a un burdel...esos...hombres me habían arrojado a la prostitución pero antes me habían violado...me habían robado mi inocencia...me habían manchado...

Mis ojos no podia terminar de expresar el horror y el asco que estaba sintiendo...pero pronto reaccione. Tenia que correr de aquí...tenia que huir!

Me pare de repente por primera vez notando la gran cantidad de gente a nuestro alrededor en un vestibulo muy grande y circular. Entre prostitutas que me miraban extrañadas y hombres de buen porte que lo hacían con lujuria. El pánico me invadió. Eche a correr en ese mismo momento tropezando con toda esa gente y tirando charolas con licores caros. Mis ojos seguían derramando lágrimas. No quiero...huiria!...tenia que escaparme ya! pero no podía usar alquimia, no había manera de dibujar el circulo de transmutacion en este piso ni tampoco con que...lo que no diera por tener mis guantes conmigo en este momento...

Se armo un desastre, todos gritaban y algunos trataban de agarrarme. Una puerta, una puerta, tenia que hayar la salida!. Pero entonces sentí como varios brazos me agarraron sosteniendome muy fuerte hasta el punto de lastimarme. Gemí fuertemente de dolor. Aun no estaba recuperado del todo. Había sido demasiado esfuerzo ya. "No!, dejenme ir!, No quiero...No quiero estar aquí!!, Ni-san! Ni-san!! ayudame por favor!! Nii-san!!- grite desesperado sin pensar.

"Muy bien hecho! no lo suelten!. Ponganlo en su habitación!" dijo Rutia ordenándoles a quienes parecían ser una clase de guaruras del lugar.

"Tu y tu limpien este desastre y después llevenle una charola de comida, es para ahorita!" grito a dos muchachas que estaban cerca del bar quienes obedecieron inmediatamente.

"Disculpen la inconveniencia caballeros. El es nuevo..." la oí decir a lo lejos ya.

Me llevaban a rastras a la habitación mientras yo seguía luchando por safarme. Abrieron la puerta y sin esfuerzo me arrojaron bruscamente boca abajo sobre la cama azotando la puerta tras ellos.

Mis sollozos no paraban. Las lágrimas no querían dejar de caer y no podía dejar de gemir por gran el dolor físico y emocional que sentía. Apreté las sabanas fuertemente entre mis puños.

"Ni-san..."

Soy un estúpido...¿Es que acaso no podía hacer nada bien si no estaba contigo hermano?. Yo solo quería buscar mi propio camino...de tratar de olvidarte por que me dejaste totalmente destrozado y solo. Era absurda para mi la sola idea de tratar de vivir si ti y sin tu apoyo, pero quise intentarlo... quise impulsarme con mis propias manos y por mis propios logros...Soñaba que quizá aunque estuvieras lejos, tal vez me vieras de alguna manera como yo te había visto en sueños antes y te sintieras orgulloso de mi...

Pero esto...esto..."¡Esto definitivamente no es lo que yo quería!!"grite con rabia hacia mi mismo ahogado entre mis lágrimas y mis sollozos incontrolables. "Yo no quería esto..."murmure lastimeramente.

Lory me lo advirtió...y ahora me estaba pasando lo mismo que a ella...Estaba desecho. Impuro. Roto...y ahora también era un juguete sexual...

...Una vil prostituta...

**-**

**A/N: **No lloren T.T, ya pasara...aunque no aun -Risa malevola-. Ok Ok, Siento hacerle eso a Al. Lo adoro sip, pero siempre me ha gustado ver sufrir a mis personajes favoritos lol, y ademas pronto vendra el Elricest para compensar. ;-)


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** Fullmetal alchemist ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

**N/A:** Perdonen por la demora!. Pero ahora tengo un tiempo muy limitado para escribir, solo un ratito por las noches. Este debería de ser un capítulo mas largo pero lo corte a la mitad hasta donde llevaba revisado con el corrector ortográfico online(por eso de que no se pueden poner acentos con mi teclado revuelto y no tengo word, lo que por cierto apesta). Así que aquí les subo la primera parte, y en cuanto tenga tiempo de corregir la segunda parte la subiré. Gracias a quienes mandaron review, ustedes son quienes me motivan a desvelarme un rato para escribir. )

**-**

**"A sordid twist of destiny"**

-Cuando tu no estabas part. 4-

**-**

**La Tierra- Edward, Normal PoV**

Despertó con un gran sobresalto, sudando frío y tratando de controlar la respiración con lágrimas resbalando por sus mejillas. Había tenido un sueño horrendo. Lo que había visto solo podía ser una pesadilla, Algo que su mente inquieta invocaba como reflejo de la gran preocupación que sentía. Había presenciado como violaban despiadadamente a su hermanito, introduciéndose en su pequeño y delicado cuerpo una y otra vez. Siempre diferentes hombres. Hombres sin rostro. Todavía podía ver a Al contorsionandose en dolor y gritando desesperadamente que parasen... Aun podía ver la sangre, y escuchar las burlas y el placer de los hombres que lo acorralaban. Y lo peor...era que no podía hacer nada, ya que al tratar de quitárselos de encima en un ataque de rabia y pánico no había pasado absolutamente nada. Tan solo pudo arrodillarse ante su hermano menor, y llorar de la impotencia que sentía. Casi podía sentir su dolor a traves de aquellos gritos tan desgarradores que aun seguían resonando en su cabeza. Ansiedad y miedo le cubrió por completo...el solo pensar en ello era totalmente perturbador.

Se enjugo las lágrimas con las manos. ¿Por que había soñado aquello?. De ninguna manera podía haber pasado. Al debía estar seguro y feliz al lado de Winry y la abuela Pinako. Si, así era. Todo estaba bien. Al estaba bien. Pero aun habiendose asegurado a si mismo de que todo era producto de su mente...no podía quitarse de encima la sensación de que algo estaba mal. No podía ignorar ese algo en su mente que se lo decía a gritos.

Edward se paro de la cama y camino hacia la ventana para respirar algo de aire fresco y tratar de despejarse. Pero enseguida los pensamientos le volvieron a inundar. "Ah!"-gimió en frustración pegando los puños contra el alfeizar de la ventana. A quien quería engañar. Necesitaba ver a Al. Tenia! que verlo y asegurarse de que en verdad estuviese bien como lo había supuesto. Tenia que mirarlo a los ojos y encontrar en ellos esa mirada tierna que le habían dedicado antes. Ver su sonrisa, y solo así podría estar tranquilo. Necesitaba saber que su hermanito estaba sano y salvo...ya no podía seguir autoasegurándose de ello. La duda lo había carcomido cada noche, y cada noche se había mentido a si miso y tratado de seguir normalmente su vida en la tierra encontrando un modo de vivir y algo con que entretenerse durante el día para no pensar. Pero la pesadilla que había tenido esta noche era demasiado.

La única manera de asegurarse por si mismo era regresando a Amestris. Y la única oportunidad real que tenia seria...

"El portal"- se dijo a si mismo por lo bajo- "Voy a cruzarlo aunque sea lo ultimo que haga...tal vez sea lo que me lleve de regreso a ti..."- termino mirando a las estrellas, tratando de entrever con añoranza algo que no estaba al alcance de sus ojos...

**-**

**Alphonse's PoV "Amestris"**

Todo yo era un desastre...mi aun adolorido cuerpo resentía el arduo forcejeo con los guaruras y mis lágrimas al fin habían parado, saliendo de la especie de trace traumático en el que estaba. El dolor emocional era insoportable, si, pero yo era fuerte...al menos tenia que serlo, ya había casi superado una mala experiencia (no realmente), para ahora pasar por otra que no podía ni comparar con la anterior...ambas eran devastadoras. Ambas me volverian loco si pensara demasiado en ellas...solo puedo tratar de bloquearlas como había aprendido a hacer en casa de Winry. Pero era tan difícil, era como si aun tuviera sus sucias manos tocandome y sus...- "desviar siempre los pensamientos, desviar siempre los pensamientos..." susurre para mi mismo repetidamente cerrando los ojos fuertemente tratando de evitar que las imagenes y el asco regresaran.

Debia enfocarme en otra cosa...que mejor que en mi presente inutilidad -Pegue mi puño contra la cama- Desearía haberme podido mover con la misma facilidad y agilidad con la que normalmente lo hacia. Yo sabia que si mis sentidos hubieran estado completamente despejados y hubiera estado al cien físicamente aunque sabia que no era tan fuerte, hubiera sido capaz de escaparmeles con pura agilidad y maña aun sin usar alquimia. Pero el dolor me lo impedía también, tratar de pelear solo lo empeoraría...-pensé levantando mi mirada hacia la puerta, y ni siquiera había necesidad de checar si esta estaba abierta de pura suerte, había escuchado como le ponían llave los guaruras al cerrarla. No que no pudiera simplemente transmutarla con alquimia( claro primero encontrando algo con que dibujar el sello), Pero por el momento seria muy tonto tratar de escapar por ahí estando tan reciente mi salida anterior. Los guaruras no deberían de estar lejos, y no dudaba que hubiera mas que solo esos. Además de que esa mujer Rutia había ordenado que me trajeran comida y se darían cuenta en nada.

Me incorpore lentamente en la cama en una posición sentado. La ventana. Si quisiera escapar en este mismo momento, seria la mejor opción con todo y los riesgos que incluye. Gatee hacia el borde de la cama colgando mis piernas primero y luego me deslice de esta cuidadosamente haciendo un pequeño gesto de dolor. Camine a paso lento hacia la ventana y entreabrí la cortina. No era posible...simplemente esto es demasiada mala suerte...

Antes había imaginado que quizá estuviéramos en un primer piso, pero no. La obscuridad fuera no era total, había varios faroles alumbrando una clase de andador estilo parque con bancas del estilo también, fuentes y todo en la parte de abajo...y eso era...MUY, muy abajo, no había manera de escapar por la ventana. No podía creer lo que veía, Era enorme...no...colosal!. Que lugar era este...todo lo que podía ver a la redonda era casa, casa y mas de la misma casa...aun después del andadador privado(aunque un poco mas abajo de manera que desde este nivel aun podía ver el cielo sin ser tapado por el nivel siguiente y el siguiente tampoco por el siguiente y así sucesivamente. Estaba construida de manera escalonada.) seguía habiendo construcción, y muy linda también, la cual estaba unida con pasillos tipo puente y hechos de vidrio de manera que se pudiera disfrutar de la hermosa vista al cruzar. Áreas verdes, eran muy vastas...estaba seguro que lardaría días en recorrerlo todo...no que quisiera...pero ¿como escaparía de un lugar así?. Como había sospechado, había guaruras peinando cada rincón. Tendría que idearmela muy bien y definitivamente apoyarme con alquimia. Pensé al tiempo que escuche un ruido de carrito acercándose y regrese rápido a la cama recargadome contra el tablero, aunque no sin dolor.

Escuche como abrían la puerta, y por ella entro una muchacha con cabello negro hasta la mitad de la espalda y ojos color canela tirando a rojizo, eran hermosos de verdad. Ella Iba empujando un carrito que trajo hasta mi cama y justo detrás de ella entro otra muchacha. Las dos con uniforme de la servidumbre. La segunda a diferencia de la primera, tenia el cabello de un rubio rojizo al punto que no se podía distinguir cual era y sus ojos eran de un verde brillante. Entre las dos acomodaron el carrito amoldándolo a mi cama, era como uno de esos carritos especiales que usan en los hospitales para servir a los enfermos en la cama, aunque este era algo diferente ya que la cama era definitivamente no una de hospital. Tenia tanta hambre que empecé a comer enseguida, era muy tarde para estar comiendo pero ya que había dormido casi todo el día eso no valía. Las muchachas estaban paradas de lado a lado de la puerta sin decir ni una sola palabra y evitandome la mirada todo lo que podían, pero sin poder ocultar la lastima que dirigían hacia mi cuando lo hacían. Entonces escuche ruido de pasos en el pasillo, y en su gran gloria alta y pelirroja entro Rutia con su mismo aire impasivo y frío de la vez pasada y se quedo mirándome. Yo seguí comiendo tratando de ignorar su presencia. Pero enseguida empezó a hablar.

"No puedes escapar de aqui Alphose Elric"-dijo ella en su pose de superioridad con una media sonrisa dibujandose en su cara al ver que levantaba la mirada sorprendido hacia ella.

"¿Te sorprende que lo sepa pequeño Al?, no pensarías que no investigaba a todas y cada una de las personas que trabajan aquí ¿verdad?, seria tonto. Bueno...pues de acuerdo a la investigación, has resultado ser el hermano menor del famoso ex- alquimista nacional desaparecido Edward Elric. Jamas me lo hubiera imaginado. Al parecer antes vestías una armadura y eras mucho mas alto, lo que es raro. Pero tiempo después andabas por ahí corriendo vestido como tu hermano ¿no es así?. El parecido entre ustedes dos es remarcable, por que el cambio en el look Alphonse...acaso, ¿tratabas de escapar de alguien?."

Como había averiguado quien era!!. No podía ser tan fácil figurarlo y además enterarse de todo eso!. "Eso no le incumbe"- le respondí volteando hacia otro lado enojado y confundido.

"Oh, vamos, cuentame, ¿que mas tienes que perder ya?" rió entonces ante su propio chiste mientras yo apretaba los puños. "Se que te preguntaras como obtuve la información, pero eso es fácil, trazamos esa cuartería en la que te estabas quedando, varias personas te vieron entrar y salir de ahí ¿sabes?. Simplemente le sacamos el "contrato" a la arrendataria. Tu apellido nos sonó enseguida por tu hermano Edward"- dijo mientras yo hacia una mueca de dolor al oír su nombre- "Y siendo que en esta organizacion tenemos gente infiltrada en todos lados, te investigamos desde la milicia. ¿No es genial lo que tener conexiones logra?." Sonrió encantadoramente entonces para luego darme una mirada seria.

"Pero te diré algo. Realmente no me importa quien eres, nadie se enterara jamas de que eres tu. A partir de este momento Alphonse Elric ha dejado de existir...de ahora en adelante te llamaras solo "Seiren" y seras la pureza...No podrás dar a absolutamente a nadie ningún otro nombre que no sea este...y si lo llegaras a hacer, tendrás que atenerte a las consecuencias. Las únicas que sabrán tu verdadero nombre son ellas dos, me dijo señalando a las dos muchachas detrás suyo, y aun así si ellas lo mencionan"-paro volteando a verlas-"Recibirán su merecido castigo..."

"Pero dejame decirte otra cosa pequeño alquimista. Tu alquimia en este lugar...es completamente inútil". dijo de manera burlona ante la mirada incrédula y aterrorizada que se empezaba a reflejar en mi rostro "No pensaras que eres el único aquí que sabe hacer alquimia"- rió-"Si no hubiesemos estado preparados para personas que la practican desde un principio, ya otros habrían sido capaces de escapar de esa manera."

"Aquí no funcionara absolutamente nada de lo que hagas, no importa cuanto lo intentes dibujando el sello, y aun sin alquimia...este lugar es como un laberinto, te perderás facilmente si no eres guiado. Además de que la seguridad es fuerte por dentro y por fuera. Así que mas vale que te vayas poniendo cómodo, por que ten por seguro que nadie te encontrara, además...tu querido hermano ha sido incluso casi dado por muerto..."- dijo fríamente- "Edward Elric, tu querido Ni-san...no vendrá a salvarte..."

**-**

**Edward, Normal PoV- La Tierra.**

Emprendimos el viaje temprano tal como Waltz había dicho. Íbamos en caravana repartidos en dos carros y turnandonos para manejar. Según la información que teníamos, La Zona del Silencio se encontraba situada entre los estados de Durango, Chihuahua, y Coahuila en México, entre el paralelo 26 y 28, en el Vértice de Trino, y justo en la parte central del Bolsón de Mapimin que es una cuenca cerrada e inmensa zona árida. Después de manejar parte de la madrugada y por la mañana, entramos al fin a México por el estado de Coahuila. Ya ahí encontramos nuestro camino preguntando de lugar a lugar. Así nos dirigimos a una ciudad llamada Torreón, y ya por fin ahí después de mucho preguntar ya que al parecer casi nadie sabia, nos dijeron que se encontraba a 64 kilómetros de una carretera que salia de ahí mismo hacia Químicas del rey Coahuila. Era de ese tipo de caminos inmensamente rectos en medio del desierto, que pasaban por montañas gigantescas que simulaban gigantes dormidos.

Hicimos algunas paradas para abastecernos en pequeños establecimientos en medio de la terracería. Cuando preguntábamos si ya nos acercábamos a la zona ya que los señalamientos eran escasos, se quedaban callados hasta que alguien decía que ahí no había nada, o que no sabían donde estaba. Habíamos llegado a la conclusión que a la gente de la región no les agradaba hablar de eso y les molestaba tener investigadores en la zona y gente en general preguntando sobre ella. Pero en el ultimo establecimiento al que fuimos que era un pequeño restaurante, una muchacha escuchando que preguntábamos sobre la zona, se nos acerco y nos dijo que no fuéramos. Que no íbamos a regresar si merodeábamos mucho. Entonces le preguntamos si sabia mas o menos donde se encontraba la parte mas peligrosa de esa zona, y nos dijo que nadie sabia exactamente donde estaba el punto donde desaparecía la gente desde este lado del desierto, ya que el "portal extraterrestre" parecía cambiar de altitud y latitud constantemente y por lo tanto de ubicación y extensión. Pero que si te adentrabas mucho, seguro lo encontrabas pero para no contarlo, y nos volvió a insistir que no fuéramos. Le dimos las gracias ignorando sus advertencias y terminamos de comer siguiendo nuestro camino.  
Seguía sin haber ningún señalamiento, y unos empezaban a desesperarse. Fue entonces que perdimos la señal de radio de la estación que estábamos escuchando. Waltz irritado había empezado a cambiarlas freneticamente, pero entonces nos dimos cuenta que simplemente ya no había ninguna señal, todo lo que escuchábamos era estática...  
Súbitamente, el ambiente se empezó a sentir denso para todos. y después de un tramo waltz dio un frenon repetino al carro asustandonos de sobremanera y casi haciendo que el otro carro se estampara contra nosotros mientras el miraba anonadado un aparatito que acababa de sacarse del bolsillo. Era un lector de magnetismo, y la aguja parecía que quería salirse del pequeño aparato. Concluyendo que ya habíamos llegado al lugar, nos desviamos de la carretera adentrandonos en el desierto tratando de esquivar una abundante planta que había por todos lados, la cual uno de los científicos identifico como gobernadora. Nos adentramos cada vez mas y mas, y empezaba a ser notable el cambio drástico en la vegetación. Fue entonces que los científicos decidieron parar y empezar la investigación.

**Alphonse's PoV.**

Hace algunas horas, después de lo que me había dicho Rutia, mi mundo se vino abajo nuevamente por muchas razones. Aparte de el doloroso recordatorio de mi hermano con el que no pude evitar sentir como si alguien tuviese mi corazón apretado en un puño, me habia quitado parte de la esperanza que me quedaba...

No es que no estuviera dispuesto a luchar y definitivamente encontrar la manera de escapar de este lugar. Lo haría...lo intentaría al menos. Una y otra vez, no importa cuantas veces fallara. Preferiría incluso la muerte a quedarme aquí...si ella llegase a ser mi ultima esperanza de librarme de este lugar yo...

la tomaría...

Mis pensamientos se habían tornado ya demasiado obscuros en ese momento...el pensar en el vacío que dejo mi hermano y un futuro en este lugar definitivamente no era muy alentador para tratar de desviar el rumbo de ellos...se me estaba haciendo imposible. Pero al fin me dormí...no se cuanto tiempo paso en el que estuve sumido en mi mente...pero caí por fin.

**-**  
**5:00pm**

El sonido de la puerta al cerrarse me despertó. Pero no hice absolutamente ningún esfuerzo por incorporarme...

Eran de nuevo aquellas dos muchachas del día anterior, solo que esta vez una se dirigió directamente al baño de la habitación y pude oir agua correr. Mientras, la otra se acerco a mi cama y mirándome fijamente por primera vez, me dijo. "Siento de verdad lo que te esta pasando, pero debes saber que en este lugar mas vale andarte con cuidado y cumplir lo que te piden. Hoy es tu día de presentación a todos y todas las demás aquí. Yo soy Jen, y mi compañera es juliette. Y nosotras nos encargamos de las habitaciones en esta ala de la casa. Y desde hace una semana...de ti"

"de mi...". murmure ausentemente. Justo lo que que no quería, alguien encargándose de mi. ¿No era eso parte de lo que quería escapar?, ¿el ser una carga para alguien?.

"Jen, el baño de Seiren esta listo, justo con las esencias que Rutia ordeno" dijo juliette parada en la puerta del baño.

"bien Jules, pero al parecer no tiene voluntad de moverse, y tenemos que apurar esto" le dijo señalando a un Al acostado y ausente."

"Ya...yo lo llevare" dijo juliette acercándose a la cama y levantandolo en sus brazos,"Es muy ligero, tendremos que darle de comer mas ¿no crees?" le comento a Jen quien con un aire preocupado al igual que jules asintió, y diciendo que regresaba enseguida, se retiro de la habitación.

Juliette me cargo hasta el baño, y me sentó en una banca que estaba colocada en un costado a cierta distancia de la tina que estaba justo en el centro. Fue hacia la tina y metió sus dedos en el agua para probar la temperatura. "Esta lista, estoy segura que después de este baño te sentirás mucho mejor" me dijo acercándose a mi nuevamente, empezando a deshacer el nudo de mi bata de seda blanca y ayudandome a sacármela por detrás para entonces cargarme nuevamente y depositarme suavemente en la tina.

"Gracias...". Le dije volteando a verla directamente a los ojos mientras estos expresaban el resto del agradecimiento que quería darle. Realmente no había tenido la voluntad de pelearle siquiera el que me cargara, y mucho menos que me desvistiera. Además de que esta seguramente no seria la primera vez que ella y Jen me bañaban. De eso estaba seguro, ya que cuando me desperté no me había sentido para nada sucio.

Jen entro en ese momento a la habitación. Llevando con ella otra bata, pero esta vez de seda color miel brillante, como queriendo igualar el color de mi cabello. La colgó en un perchero que había en una esquina y con una sonrisa se acerco a mi tomando una esponja de baño y empapándola con un jabón liquido para el cuerpo con esencia de rosas, y empezó a tallarme suavemente empezando por mis brazos mientras Jules me lavaba el cabello con un shampoo que olia deliciosamente.

El agua tibia era realmente relajante. Mis músculos se estaban desestresando y ayudaba a que el dolor que sentía se nulificara un poco, como si fuera una anestesia. Cerré los ojos y me permiti relajarme aun mas...¿por que permitia todas estas atenciones?...no era correcto que de todos los lugares, estuviera tan tranquilo en una situación como esta y dejandome consentir por dos extrañas. Pero por algún motivo, la presencia de Jen y Juliette, y su evidente preocupación por mi me hacían sentir que no estaba tan solo en esto. De alguna manera me hacían sentir calma, y que no todo estaba perdido. Me aliviaban aunque sea un poco con su presencia y buena voluntad.

"Por que...por que están tan tranquilas es este lugar...por que le obedecen tan fielmente a esa mujer" Les pregunte abriendo mis ojos pensativo y mirando a Jen que era la que estaba en mi rango de vista.

Jen paro de lavar mi cuerpo y me miro también diciendo. "Por que no podemos hacer nada Seiren. Lo hemos intentado antes, pero no nos ha ido muy bien y terminamos siendo lastimadas. Tu situación y la nuestra es igual y diferente al mismo tiempo." dijo callando un momento dirigiendo su mirada hacia abajo para luego continuar. "Nosotras llegamos a esta mansión, como muchas otras, pidiendo trabajo en la limpieza. Ya que somos muy adeptas, pero en cuanto empezamos a laborar nos dimos cuenta de lo que esto era en realidad. Y entonces decidimos renunciar, pero eso no es posible, ya que una vez que conoces el secreto, no hay vuelta atrás... O te quedas y trabajas como debe ser, o te mueres. Aunque eso solo sera si de verdad ya no hay remedio contigo, mientras tanto te castigan físicamente por desobedecer o tratar de escapar, lo cual no es nada placentero." Dijo haciendo una mueca de dolor mientras recordaba." hay tres clases de trabajadores en este burdel, las prostitutas(os) que fueron raptados como tu- dijo mirándome de nuevo con lastima- "Las prostitutas que trabajan aquí por su propia voluntad y que por ello tienen permiso de salir de la mansión y hacer una vida cotidiana, aunque siempre tienen a alguien siguiéndoles(os) y verificando que no le digan nada a nadie y que no traten de zafarse del trabajo, es como no tener libertad del todo. Los guaruras del lugar, y por ultimo, las(os) que como nosotras, trabajan aquí en la limpieza o son bartenders. Y en nuestro caso, como las prostitutas por voluntad también podemos salir y hacer los mandados de la mansión y vida cotidiana. Pero nos pasa exactamente igual en cuanto a lo de ser seguidas(os) cada vez que salimos. Y si tratamos de escapar o decimos algo nos va muy mal también..."

"Lo siento" le dije con un dejo de tristeza y la mirada gacha... Realmente era un misterio por que a la gente buena, siempre le terminan pasando cosas malas. Gente tan buena como ellas.

"No lo sientas." me respondió Juliette a eso. "No tu, que la has pasado tan mal. Y que muy probablemente la seguirás pasando". Mis ojos se abrieron como platos en ese momento, los recuerdos de hace una semana regresaron a mi...la tortura emocional y física que había sido aquello...el miedo empezó a invadirme...

"Jules!" Le dijo Jen con reproche.

"Perdón...pero es mejor que no te endulcemos las cosas. Yo no te diré algo que sea mentira, y que al final terminara dañandote en vez de haciéndote un bien. "Quiero que estés al tanto de que hace un rato, cuando Jen te dijo que en este lugar, mas vale andarte con cuidado no lo tomes a la ligera Sei. Aquí no es solo un burdel para ricos. Este lugar es usado para muchos otros negocios igualmente o mas sucios de los que es mejor no tener nada que ver. Hacer como que no viste nada y por ningún motivo perderte a menudo en la mansión. Hay gente recorriendo estos pasillos que no son clientes del burdel exactamente y sus intenciones nunca serán nada buenas. Si se les presenta la oportunidad, pueden hacerte daño, hasta incluso llegar a violarte, matarte y sacarte todos los órganos en una de las millones de habitaciones que hay aquí, y nadie lo notaría en días hasta que el olor sea tan fuerte que manden a alguien a investigar...Se que es desagradable pero es mejor que lo sepas. Ten cuidado, anda acompañado siempre. Y si alguna vez necesitas algo no dudes en pedírnoslo. Mientras este dentro de nuestro alcance claro." finalizo Juliette al terminar al fin de aplicar y lavar el shampoo y el acondicionador de mi cabello. Entonces se paro, tomo la toalla de cuerpo completo que había doblada en la banca y regreso al lado de jen esperando a que yo hablara.

Intente decir algo mirándola a los ojos, pero ni una palabra logro salir de mi boca, el miedo que me había embargado no me permitía siquiera moverme. Sabia que aunque no podía usar alquimia en este lugar como me lo había dejado claro Rutia, aun podría intentar escapar a la manera tradicional, tras mucho planear y usando mis habilidades de pelea. Pero mi cuerpo no quería reaccionar. El trauma que me habían causado los hombres que me trajeron aquí, era mayor de lo que creía...la desesperanza de que todo eso se repitiera una y otra vez mientras no escapara invocaba las imagenes que tanto trataba de reprimir haciendome temblar y acelerando mi respiración en un nuevo ataque de pánico. Impidiendo que la razón lograra sosegarme. Entonces Jen me tomo por los hombros y dijo firmemente "Seiren!, por favor tranquilizate, nada te esta pasando, estas con nosotras, todo esta bien!" Pero era como si no la escuchara. Preocupada tomo mi cara entre sus dos manos y me miro a los ojos mientras juliette parecía asustada tras de ella. "Al..."dijo tratando con mi nombre real. "Por favor Alphonse, serenate. Estamos aquí contigo, y no vamos a permitir que nadie te haga daño...te lo prometo" dijo en un intento de calmarme usando la psicología normal de los ataques de pánico, aunque ella supiera que no podría cumplirlo. Pero por alguna razón...sus palabras y su mirada de seguridad penetraron en mi mente y me hicieron reaccionar, mi temblor y mi respiración empezaron a bajar y nuevamente me sentí dueño de mi mismo hasta que me normalice totalmente.

Jen me abrazo. Y entonces levante la mirada para encontrarme a una jules con una mano sobre su boca y lágrimas silenciosas resbalando por sus mejillas. Cuando mi mirada se topo con la suya, ella salio corriendo del cuarto de baño repentinamente. Y no pude hacer mas que abrazar a Jen de regreso. Mi alma necesitaba ese comfort. Solo que desearía que fueran unos brazos diferentes...- sacudí casi imperceptiblemente la cabeza y Jen se separo de mi entonces. "Que bueno que ya estas mejor. Tenemos que apurarnos pequeño Seiren, o Rutia se enojara". Asentí con la cabeza y me levante de la tina con su ayuda. Me rodeo con la gran toalla que Juliette había tirado y sin dar lugar a quejas me levanto llevándome a la recámara.

"Me estas tratando como a un niño pequeño." Le reproche sacando el labio inferior mientras me terminaba de secar, me ayudaba a ponerme la ropa interior y me metía en la hermosa bata de seda miel.

"¿y que no lo eres?" dijo juguetona mientras yo le sacaba la lengua indignado pero jugando también.

"oh vamos no seas orgulloso, sabes bien que en el fondo agradeces no tener que moverte tanto." Baje la mirada a eso, era cierto, solo que no quería depender de nadie...si...definitivamente orgullo...pero entonces recordé el incidente en el baño. "¿Por que se fue juliette?" le pregunte aunque creía que sabia la respuesta a eso...

"Se sintió mal por haberte dicho lo que te dijo. No se imaginaba que te pondrías así y se estará culpando ahora mismo por ello. Jules podrá parecer muy fuerte y despreocupada en el exterior, pero por dentro es una chica sensible y noble. No se lo va a perdonar fácil."

"No quiero que se sienta así Jen. Lo que dijo esta bien, es mejor que este enterado de todo lo que sucede por aquí, así me puedo cuidar mejor."

"Lo se" dijo frunciendo el ceño. "Pero aun así no era el momento indicado, tu no estabas bien desde antes de que entráramos a la habitación, y el miedo repentino solo se añadio a las preocupaciones que ya tenias. Al parecer esto te pasa bastante seguido ¿Cierto?". Me quede callado. Era cierto, ultimamente me habían empezado a dar estos ataques... pero lo que menos necesitaba ahora era recordar esas ocasiones y las razones detrás. Ella lo comprendio y simplemente asintio con sus ojos reflejando el haber obtenido una afirmacion.

Decidí desviar nuevamente mis pensamientos. Así que este lugar era una especie de nido para toda clase negocios sucios y el entretenimiento de la gente rica. No dudaba que en algún lugar de esta vasta mansión hubiesen apiladas montañas de droga y otras cosas malas. Tendría que evitar inmiscuirme en nada de eso mientras estuviera aquí, no necesitaba a nadie mas poniendo sus ojos en mi en el estado indefenso físicamente y sin poder hacer alquimia en el que estoy. Necesito recorrer este lugar y trazar las posibles formas de escapar...con los menos guardias posibles, y si es posible alguna salida secreta, un lugar que casi no sea transitado...¿habrá algo así en esta mansión?, por lo que he visto los guardias están por todos lados, no me sorprendería que hubiera uno debajo de mi cama. Mire mi cama instintivamente con duda pero enseguida despedi el pensamiento como una niñería soltando una pequeña risita. Pero volviendo a lo del lugar no transitado y escondido en esta mansión, podría ser posible, después de todo es enorme- decidí asintiendo para mi mismo. En ese momento alguien toco la puerta semi abierta. Era juliette...

Ella entro a la recámara trayendo el carrito de la comida, y aun tenia los ojos algo vidriosos. Acomodo el carrito junto con Jen como en la madrugada, y se planto frente a mi con la cabeza gacha. Dio una respiración profunda y dijo "Lo siento Seiren. Realmente no era mi intención ser cruel contigo diciéndote las cosas tan directamente y provocarte un ataque cuando ya sabia que podía pasar. Pero aveces simplemente escupo las cosas que pienso sin pensarlo. Espero me perdones." termino levantando la mirada y esperando mi reacción.

"No te preocupes Jules" Le dije llamándola por su nombre de cariño, eso añadiría confianza a lo que dijera. "No fue tu culpa, seguramente hubiera pasado de todas formas aunque no me hubieras dicho nada , le dije sonriendo." Jules me miro con duda por un momento pero enseguida una sonrisa se dibujo en su cara al tiempo que se abalanzaba sobre mi y me abrazaba apenas librando el carrito de la comida.."Me diste un susto terrible" lloriqueo medio riendo cerca de mi oído. Me alegraba que no se martirizara mas por mi tonto ataque. Me había prometido ya una vez que no había a nadie infeliz con mi triste presencia si podía evitarlo...y esta no iba a ser la excepción...

**-**

"Bien, silencio todos y todas. Es hora de que conozcan a su nuevo compañero. Dijo Rutia señalandome con su mano que fuera junto a ella al centro de la habitación circular que ayer en la noche había estado tan llena de hombres y mujeres con aspecto de ser ricos. Esta vez solo estaban los trabajadores del lugar, que eran una cantidad bastante considerable.

"El como la mayoría de ustedes, ha sido bautizado con un nuevo nombre. Un nombre único, y que los representa a cada uno de ustedes en toda extensión, siempre resaltando lo que llevan muy dentro de su alma" Dijo ella con un aire divino del dios que creía que era en este lugar. Era triste que necesitara tanto sentirse sobre los demás para poder vivir...

"Su nombre...sera "Seiren". Que representa la pureza de este niño. Ahora sean amables y preséntese" dijo ella señalado a una mujer con unos ojos de un color verde esmeralda y cabello de un rojo aun mas intenso que el de rutia.

"Yo soy Airen, y soy la compasión."

"Yo Jin, y soy la benevolencia" dijo una muchacha de cabello azul claro y corto, y ojos del mismo color volteando a ver a su compañero de al lado.

"Yo soy Shiiru" dijo el castaño "y soy la fuerza"

"Yo soy Irome, y soy el amor" dijo una pelirrosa con ojos purpura que expresaban una ternura increíble.

"y yo Kirai" dijo una mujer de pelo tan negro como la noche y ojos de un dorado intenso de manera indiferente. "Y soy el odio".

Esos ojos dorados ...tan parecidos a los de...

"Yo soy Jiki, y soy la honestidad" dijo un chico rubio de ojos azules dandome una sonrisa.

"Y yo Sadamari, y soy la tranquilidad...

Y asi me fueron diciendo sus nombres hasta volver a cerrar el gran circulo, y cuando paso la ultima persona todos empezaron a aplaudir y dijeron al unisonoro, "Bienvenido Seiren"

"Si bienvenido Seiren, y que la pureza de tu alma te ayude en tu camino al éxito" Dijo Rutia con los ojos brillantes y la sonrisa codiciosa de antes, hasta que los aplausos murieron.

"Pueden retirarse a lo que sea que estuvieran haciendo. Recuerden estar a tiempo en sus puestos, o habrá paralización para quien pierda al cliente asignado" dijo despidiendolos con un gesto desdeñoso de su mano.

Todos hicieron una inclinación respetuosa hacia ella y diciendo "Si madame", salieron de la gran estancia. Entonces Rutia me volteo a ver y dijo "En cuanto a ti. ¿Como te sientes?"

No le respondí nada y me limite a mirarla con disgusto.

"¿No me piensas contestar mocoso?"dijo empezando a enojarse.

No pensaba dirigirle la palabra a esa mujer. Era una ambiciosa que explotaba a todos aquí...y hablando de explotar, al parecer no me haría trabajar hasta que no estuviera completamente bien...al menos tendría la decencia de eso, pero aun así seguía sin merecer ninguna clase de perdón...

"Esta bien, si así quieres las cosas, haremos esto de la manera difícil Seiren" dijo rutia volteandose inmediatamente y gritando"Juliette!, Jen!. Lleven a Seiren a su habitación." Enseguida Jen y jules se acercaron a mi y me tomaron cada una de un hombro mientras veíamos como Rutia se iba de ahí ignorandonos.

¿De la manera difícil?...

**-**

**Normal PoV**

Habían llegado a la habitación de Al, cuando se toparon con el chico rubio llamado Jiki recargado en la puerta que estaba justo frente a la suya.

"Así que tu eres mi vecino" le dijo Jiki sonriendo cálidamente y tendiéndole la mano. "Es un placer conocerte, yo soy Liam, ¿como te llamas?"

"Jiki!"interrumpió jen "No digas tu nombre, tu sabes lo que pasaría si alguien le comentara a Rutia de esto!" le dijo algo estresada.

"No te preocupes, estamos solos Jen, agradezco tu preocupación dijo acercándose a ella y tomándola suavemente de la barbilla dándole una mirada algo seductora haciendo que Juliette se sonrojara. "Te ves linda aun con cara de preocupación ¿sabes?" le susurro acercándose a su oído mientras Juliette reía para si misma detrás de ellos.

"Para ya Jiki." dijo Jen aun sonrojada. Todo era obviamente un juego del atractivo rubio quien rio ante la actitud de la pelinegra.

"Bueno..."dijo jiki alejándose lentamente de Jen y recargandose en su puerta nuevamente mientras volteaba a ver a Al directamente a los ojos. "En realidad ya sabia que eras tu en esa habitación" dijo señalando mi puerta. "Pero desde que te vi me diste algo de curiosidad. Esta vez Rutia si que se ha pasado"-dijo al tiempo que su mirada se tornaba a una de tristeza y algo mas que solo se podía traducir como preocupación. "Eres muy pequeño aun...¿que edad tienes?, 12?"

"Tengo 13 años" le respondió Alphonse, 'aunque debería de tener 17' agrego mentalmente.

Atraves de los ojos cristalinos de Liam, Al podía ver cada emoción. Podía notar su inquietud y era como si de alguna manera...realmente le importara a este chico que no había conocido nunca antes en su vida. En ella podía percatarse de la sinceridad total del rubio. Era como su nombre supuesto lo decía, 'honestidad'. Y lo aceptara o no, el siempre había sido un chico algo tímido, así que no pudo evitar voltear a ver hacia otro lado con un leve sonrojo ante la mirada intensa del ojiazul.

Y entonces este hizo algo inesperado. Al se vio repentinamente envuelto en los brazos de Jiki quien lo abrazo fuertemente contra su pecho. La sorpresa fue tal que el leve sonrojo que había coloreado sus mejillas se había disparado a un rojo brillante.

"Estaré aquí para lo que necesites Seiren, me gustaría saber tu verdadero nombre pequeño, pero ya que Jen no te permitira decirmelo ahora tendré que seguir llamándote así" le dijo separándose de el y mirándolo a los ojos. "Confía en mi si" le dijo dándole una sonrisa sincera y mirándole con ternura. "Yo cuidare de ti tanto como pueda, vamos a ser buenos amigos!" termino revolviéndole el cabello juguetonamente, para entonces voltearse, guiñarle un ojo a Jen y a Juliette y entrar a su habitación cerrando la puerta suavemente.

Jen y Jules no se veían sorprendidas por lo que había pasado, incluso aun seguían mirando hacia la puerta de Jiki con algo de tristeza reflejado en sus rostros...

"¿Que ha sido eso...?" les pregunto Al aun anondadado y sonrojado por los acontecimientos.

"Ven, entremos..."dijo Juliette abriendo la puerta de la habitación de Al. "Tendremos que contarte su historia..."

**-**

Entre Jen y Jules me habían contado como habia caido Liam en este lugar, fue realmente triste enterarme de lo que le había pasado. Ahora comprendía la actitud protectiva que tuvo hacia mi...

Jiki había perdido a su hermano pequeño a una de esas bandas de la calle que le traían gente a Rutia. Le habían puesto el ojo a los dos desde hacia ya tiempo antes de que ocurriera. Hace un año, en un día como cualquiera, Jiki de 18 años y su hermano de 14 habian salido de compras, y cuando venían de regreso, fueron asaltados por una banda de chicos que usaban alquimia. Se habían sumido ambos en una pelea que desde un principio ya tenían perdida. Su hermano resulto herido de muerte en el altercado, pero cuando jiki había corrido a arrodillarse a su lado para intentar ayudarlo, solo sintió como le cubrían desde atrás la nariz y la boca con un trapo. Después de eso, al igual que yo se había despertado en una habitación de estas, con una gran inquietud por saber de la suerte de su hermano...pero el sabia que no podría haber sobrevivido aquello, que su hermano...había muerto...

Ahora jiki tenia 19 años, y aunque en el trascurso del año que había estado aquí, había tratado de escapar varias veces...ninguna de ellas había sido exitosa...

Comprendo a Jiki completamente...yo se lo que se siente perder a un hermano...una vez lo perdí de muerte, pero en mi afán por traerlo de vuelta me sacrifique por el...y lo haría una y mil veces mas si fuera necesario. Pero la segunda vez...no no no malos pensamientos, malos pensamientos...desviar...Amigos...si...ahora tenia otro amigo en este lugar aparte de jen y Jules...por su puesto que seria su amigo...Jiki era una buena persona...claro...eso había sido claro desde el momento que lo vi por primera vez en el circulo de presentación.

Y Ahora que lo recuerdo...Rutia...y su manera de nombrarnos. Por alguna razón me recordaba a como eran nombrados los Homúnculos. Envidia, Ira, Codicia, Pereza, Lujuria, Gula...Como esos seres que una vez quisieron ser humanos, que a pesar de tener poder se consideraban de cierta forma inferiores a las personas normales. Ahora nosotros...siendo nombrados también, estábamos siendo reducidos a ser esclavos. A obedecer, y servir a otro "Humano". ¿Es que acaso había algo divino que le diera el poder de quitarnos nuestras identidades y nuestra voluntad y volvernos 'inferiores'?. Pues aunque no lo hubiera..eso es en lo que nos estaba convirtiendo...

Quisiera de verdad escapar de este lugar...pero ahora...quisiera también llevarme a todos aquellos que como yo fueron traídos por la fuerza...

Quisiera poder encontrar la manera...

Entonces un pensamiento invadió mi mente...La alquimia...Rutia había dicho que no funcionaria, pero nada iba a perder con intentarlo...

Queriendo apagar la llama de la duda, me salí de la cama cuidadosamente como siempre, y me acerque a la ventana soplando mi cálido aliento sobre el cristal cubriéndolo de vaho, dibuje el circulo de transmutacion, y cerrando los ojos pose mis manos sobre el...

...

...

...

Nada paso...

Absolutamente nada tal como rutia había dicho...-suspire derrotado regresando a mi cama...-Lo que debería estar provocando esto era un sello alquímico bloqueador debajo de la mansión...Eran extremadamente raros y se necesitaban alquimistas muy hábiles para llevarlos acabo...que yo supiera solo los tenían las cárceles y los manicomios...y de todos los lugares...tenia que haber caído en uno con unos de esos rarisimos sellos. "...que suerte la mía..."

Mañana le pediría a Jules y a Jen que me dieran un pequeño tour del lugar a escondidas de Rutia. Si había una hora en la que este lugar estuviera desierto( tan desierto como podía estar), esa hora debería ser en la mañana, cuando la mayoría estában descansando de las actividades de la noche anterior. Y para ya no pensar mas...me dispuse a dormir hasta que jen y juliette regresaran para traerme la cena y hacerme compañía...estár solo y encerrado era demasiado aburrido, y demasiado peligroso...yo teniendo nada que hacer mas que pensar por largos periodos de tiempo no era NADA bueno...

**-**

**Edward PoV La Tierra.**

**10:00pm**

Habíamos estado haciendo pruebas de los fenómenos electromagnéticos todo lo que quedo del día y hasta que llego la noche, mirando anonadados la asombrosa vegetación y fauna que parecía de un planeta alienigena.

Entre plantas con formas extrañas, y Nopaleras muy grandes y violetas. Era al parecer que las plantas y animales normales de otros desiertos, se habían desarrollado de manera diferente aquí para adaptarse a las condiciones del lugar y poder sobrevivir. Encontramos la versión del lugar de la gobernadora, la sabaneta, pastizales, ocotillos, magueyales y cactáceas, algunas de ellas endémicas, yucas, candelilla, nopaleras, mezquites. A su vez en la fauna, observamos liebres, conejos, ratones y ratas canguro, zorros, coyotes, y búhos y la especie endémica de la tortuga, que es tortuga del desierto.

Había una gran concentración de fragmentos de aerolitos, y encontramos pozos que indicaban el rastro de la caída de meteoritos, así como también encontramos fósiles marinos. Que como lo había indicado la tortuga y algunas otras especies de plantas marinas que deberían ser una evolucion de las mismas, este lugar había estado cubierto por mar, lo que confirmo Waltz al decir que efectivamente, el mar de Thetis alguna vez en el tiempo había cubierto la extensión de tierra.

Las pruebas de los fenómenos habían lanzado que realmente ningún aparato electrónico funcionaba, así como las señales de radio simplemente no podían entrar a la zona. El lector magnético se había vuelto loco, y las brújulas indicaban igualmente para todos lados.

Había sido un día de investigación fructífera, y las condiciones del lugar eran efectivamente favorables para la existencia del tan mencionado y peligroso portal. Así que los científicos decidieron que no se acercarían mucho al centro y simplemente rodearían todo lo que pudieran tal como me había dicho Waltz que harían. Llegaron a la conclusión, de acuerdo a los fenómenos magnéticos, la concentración de energía etc...que el portal debería de dirigir a un "horizonte virtual",como si fuera un horizonte de sucesos que absorbe todo y de allí ya no se vuelve; Que era como un agujero negro y por lo tanto un vórtice de energía, así que tratar de cruzarlo estaría fuera de la cuestión totalmente, ya que entrar en el seria como sumergirse de golpe en un pozo en el centro de una estrella. Y con el fin de la discusión...habíamos empezado a poner las casas de campaña que habíamos traído para dormirnos al fin.

El veredicto sobre el portal me había desilucionado de gran manera. Mis esperanzas de regresar a mi mundo estaban pareciendo muy nulas, y me daba pánico que lo que ellos decían, y que con mi nuevo conocimiento también yo había llegado a la misma conclusión, fuera verdad. Pero...¿y esa pequeña posibilidad que todavía quedaba?, después de todo ellos no saben acerca de mi mundo, la alquimia y tantas otras cosas...

Estaba muy agotado ya...solo quería descansar un poco para poder aclarar mis pensamientos y reafirmar mi resolución de anoche...yo ya había tomado una decision...

**-**

**Normal PoV Rutia."Amestris"**

La sala circular estaba completamente llena, había hombres y mujeres elegantes como en otras ocasiones. Los sexo servidores y sexo servidoras flirteandoles mientras platicaban amenamente con ellos que bebían y uno que otro ya hasta empezaba a toquetearles y besarles...

Rutia se acerco con su elegancia felina hacia un atractivo hombre de unos 27 años, con cabello negro brillante e interesantes ojos castaños. "Buenas noches Sr. Sirvey. Hoy le tengo preparado algo muy especial" le dijo Rutia sonriendo de lado.

"Y espero que así lo sea, ya que no puedo quedarme mucho tiempo, tengo un importante compromiso mas tarde"

"Pero por su puesto, yo se lo que a usted le gusta. Vaya por aquella puerta, dijo señalando una de las tantas puertas alrededor de la sala. Es la habitación #133. Ahí encontrara de lo que le estoy hablando y por cierto, su nombre es Seiren" dijo con una sonrisa aun mas grande.

"¿Pureza? dijo Sirvey. Eso me parece...muy interesante" dijo este con un brillo extraño en sus ojos.

"Estoy segura que sera de su agrado"

"Perfecto, ya sabe a donde cargar esto Rutia" Dijo el hombre partiendo hacia el lugar indicado.

'Ese hombre por mas atractivo que sea, es todo un pedofilo..'."esto le enseñara a ese mocoso respetarme" se dijo Rutia riendo para si misma con suficiencia...

**-**

**N/A:** No tardare en subir la otra parte de este capi, es solo un poquitin mas larga que el capi tres, así que yo creo que con un rato que tenga libre le termino de pasar el corrector online (tan latosoXP). Byebye por ahora. )


End file.
